


Compromised

by winchester_1383



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Codependency, F/M, Florida "vacation", Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry and Merlin are proud fathers, Mordred and Guinevere, No V Day here, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Revenge Kingsman Style, Violence, birthday parties are so much fun, you lean on me and I'll lean right back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_1383/pseuds/winchester_1383
Summary: Emily 'Guinevere' Williams is forced to take vacation from Kingsman after becoming compromised on a mission, there is a bounty on her and of course plenty of family issues to go around when she returns home to Florida after Merlin finds the bounty originated from close to her home town. Having to keep up her cover story becomes harder when a family member is taken from her. Who better for backup then her partner and lover Eggsy 'Mordred' Unwin.





	1. An Invitation

I stumbled into the room feeling like a kid being sent to the principal's office in elementary school except for the fact that I was limping and possibly dripping some blood onto the plush carpet. I sank into one of the cushy chairs in front of the mahogany desk. The other chair was soon to be occupied by my partner in crime, Agent Mordred, also known as Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin to those that knew him outside of work. Eggsy plopped into the chair with a wince as he slouched to try to find a comfortable position.

The left side of his hair had nearly been dyed rust red from dried blood from a gash near the top of his skull and he had another scrape on his right cheekbone from a fist he had caught. I had checked him over on the helicopter ride back to base and his other injuries to add to the collection were a broken pinky finger, another cut that ran from the right collarbone to his left pectoral, and tons of bruises that were the result of the building falling down on top of us because of a inconvenient stupid homemade dirty bomb. I looked up when I saw a pair of long legs cross my line of sight.

“Not only did you manage to blow up yet another building but you managed to get compromised in the same fucking mission. The list of the damages to yourselves, Kingsman equipment, and the other buildings surrounding the one you brought down is quite extens-”

“Arthur, you know we ‘ad no other choice!” Eggsy interrupted speaking slowly his voice nearly cracking and trying not to stumble over his words with a swollen lip. I have a feeling that he would have jumped up and probably thrown a punch if weren't anyone but our mentor speaking to us.

“Mordred you knew that we had a unit inbound to help disarm the bomb but you decided that instead of waiting that you would bring the entire building down upon yourselves and nearly be killed!” Arthur was trying to keep his tone in check but I could tell that he was just as emotional as Eggsy.

“With all due respect, Arthur. Fuck off. You know the enemy was inbound just as fast as the bomb team with a detonator. If we ‘adn’t blown the place up they would’ve done it for us,” Mordred growled slipping a bit into his speech pattern from his childhood the more his temper flared. Arthur turned his gaze to me and leaned back against the desk and crossed his long legs clad in perfectly tailored dark navy blue pinstripe material.

“And what have you to say Guinevere? You are being oddly quiet.” I leaned back in my chair and rested my chin on my hand and crossing my legs.

“With all due respect Arthur, we believe that we did the right thing. We didn't know which team would get there first or if our team could even disarm the mess of a device that they had created before they hit the trigger. We thought that if we brought the building down then there was little chance of them getting back to the bomb after we disabled the remote. Merlin talked us through reinforcing the area around the chemicals and the exact locations to place our grenades. The whole compromised situation was also not completely our fault. They knew who we were before we even stepped into that building. You didn't see it because they were blocking all incoming and outgoing transmissions from our glasses but they had copies of our files. Our pictures were hanging on the wall with darts stuck into our faces Arthur.” I watched our king’s face as I spoke. I knew that Arthur didn't have all the intel that we did because he couldn't see what had happened until I found and destroyed the jammer and restored communications.

“Be that as it may, however, both of your faces are now plastered over the dark web. Merlin and a team of geniuses are doing all that they can to control the damage but there is no way to tell how far this goes. Until we can figure things out you are both being taken off of field rotation unless it is dire circumstance.” Arthur paused as if he expected us to protest but one, we had already predicted that we would be taken out of the field, and two, we were too exhausted to argue. “Merlin has informed me that you both have plenty of leave time built up so I am officially forcing you to take the leave. You will both go to medical to get patched up and then you will get anything from the compound you need. Once you step off the train your credentials will be locked and you will not have access to anything except medical that needs a hand print unless the world is coming to an end and only then once Merlin or myself deems the situation adequate then we will allow you inside. Forgetting your favorite set of trainers in your locker is not an adequate reason, are you listening Mordred?”

I glanced over and saw that Eggsy had both eyes closed and was nearly asleep. He opened his eye that wasn't swollen shut and nodded. Arthur sighed and then he slouched his spine.

“Enough of the Arthur shit, are you both truly alright? You scared Merlin and I half to death.”

“We’re better than expected Harry. Bumps and bruises for the most part, Eggsy protected me from the worst. He’s got a couple of decent gashes on his chest and head that I stitched on the copter ride in and he has a broken pinky finger but besides that we have nothing serious that won’t heal.” Harry took his glasses off and ran a hand over his face tiredly.

“I don't care what the circumstances are, don't ever do that to me again or you’ll both be grounded.” Harry gave us both a stern look.

“Yes Dad,” both Eggsy and I said in unison. Harry grinned and then stood up from his desk and held out his hands to help us both up.

“Let us get you both to medical children.” I was able to get back up with little assistance besides the protesting in my bones and muscles. Eggsy however needed more help and had to lean heavily on Harry for a moment to steady himself.

Merlin, our main handler, tech wizard, second in command, and Harry’s husband met us halfway down the hallway with our gym bags that had new clothes that weren't torn and covered in dust like our suits were, and walked with us the rest of the way to medical. Merlin was sometimes worse than Harry when it came to the two of us. Harry was our mentor but Merlin was the one that fine tuned us into what we were today. Once we were in medical Harry and Merlin made sure that we were handed off to the appropriate nurses before they took up post at the doors to medical to make sure that neither of us tried to sneak out before we were released.

I was released nearly two hours later with a lovely official list of injuries for Arthur and showered and dressed in clean gym clothes. Several contusions, a twisted ankle, sprained wrist, some various cuts that didn't have to be stitched closed thankfully, and of course my lungs were a mess from breathing in the dust from the building collapse. I hobbled over on my newly acquired crutches to where Merlin and Harry had set up camp by the doorway and handed Harry the sheet of paper and discharge notice. He quickly looked it over then handed it to Merlin.

“Quite the collection this time around lass. I thought I trained you better.” I flipped him off and hobbled out the door. “I’ll send someone to help you and retrieve Max for you,” Merlin called after me. I stopped and gave him a wave to show that I had heard him then went to my office. There were only a few things I would need from the office and my locker for my extended vacation so I gathered them quickly and was almost ready when one of the tech minions knocked on my door.

“Agent Guinevere? My name is Beth, Merlin sent me, said you would need some help getting to a cab?” I motioned the woman in, looking her over carefully since I hadn't met her yet. She was pretty, brown hair and blue eyes. Her makeup was minimal and her clothes were nice but a trained eye like mine could see that the clothes were slightly older but the wearer knew all the tricks to keep them new looking.

“Go to the kennel and pick up Max for me then I’ll need help carrying my bags to the car. Also go ahead and call for my cab so that it will be there waiting and I won’t have to stand longer than necessary.”

“Yes ma’am,” she replied actually giving me a curtsy before she turned and retreating quickly from my office. I finished packing my bag and set it in the chair in front of my desk and grabbed my suit bag and my dry cleaning that had been delivered while Eggsy and I had been on our mission. Beth soon returned from the Kingsman Kennel with Max.

Max was a German Shepherd and Belgian Malinois mix, also known as a Malinois X. He was one of the smartest dogs I had ever seen and was highly trained, just as I was. Beth quickly grabbed the bags from my chair and we started towards the elevator. I noticed that Beth was a little tense being in close quarters with me while we rode the elevator down and went into the bullet train that connected the Kingsman mansion to the Kingsman Tailor shop. I ran my fingers through Max’s fur and tried to relax while we rode the train but my thoughts were interrupted by small gasps. I opened my eyes and found Beth looking around excitedly.

“First time on the train?” I asked. My companion turned back to me quickly and meekly looked down.

“Yes ma’am,” she mumbled. I sighed.

“Listen, I’m not sure what you’ve heard around the compound but I’m not going to kill you for just looking at me.” The woman looked up and gave me a wary look. “Sometimes Merlin likes to tell tall tales if you know what I mean. I’m really a nice person once you learn to ignore what he says about his agents.”

“It’s not that Agent Guinevere…” I gave the woman across from me a look urging her to continue. “It’s the fact that you are the first woman to be a successful field agent of your caliber. We study your missions so that we can learn to be better handlers and to help us develop tools that you may need in the future. I’ve always been on the other side of the computer watching you and now I’m slightly starstruck sitting here with you in person.” I fought down the blush that threatened to color my cheeks.

“Thank you Beth. When you review this mission you’ll see that I am not the best and we all make mistakes and split decisions.”

“We were watching ma’am and we all believe that you did what you needed to do with what information you had.” I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, thankful that there was someone else that was on our side. We were silent for the remaining twenty minute ride to the platform under the tailor shop. Beth helped me out of my chair and into the elevator since my muscles were not happy about sitting still so long. Max trailed along beside me with his short leash clipped onto his collar but hanging by his side.

I greeted the all male staff as I crutched my way through the shop, everyone tutting at my injuries and offering to help like the true gentlemen they were. Beth was relieved of my bags except for my purse and Max’s leash was picked up by one of the other gentlemen in the shop and they all followed me outside and helped me into the cab.

I couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed my face when I felt the eyes of high class people on Savile Row that were watching some lady dressed in baggy workout clothes being helped into one of the finest cabs in all of London by no less than four people that worked at one of the finest tailor shops in all of London.

Max jumped into the cab first as he was trained to and I paused as he smelled around and then sat. Most of the dogs that went through Kingsman training had been trained to sense explosives after one of our cabs had been compromised. We let the dogs into the cabs first and waited for the all clear before the agents got in. Once Max sat I knew that the cab was safe so I handed my crutches to Beth and eased into the backseat. Beth returned my crutches and then my purse, saying her goodbyes as she did. I waved at her as the door and trunk of the cab closed and a few moments later we were on our way.

Eaton, my driver, knew that I was going home and he was quick about it. I watched out the window for a while until my phone chime went off.

**Chinese for dinner?** I smiled at the screen, leave my boyfriend to be thinking about food all the time.

_**Yes please, I’m almost home. Pick up or deliver?** _

**I’ll pick up but it will b about an hour b4 I’m home.**

_**That’s fine darling. Just get my usual please.** _

**Of course luv. See u soon.**

I checked up on my social media until the cab pulled up to the house a bit alarmed when I had notifications and messages from my Facebook account that I only used to keep connected to my family back home in the states. I occasionally posted a photo on that account or shared something just to make sure that the account stayed active but it had been almost a year since I had received a message notification. I decided I would check the message while I was waiting on boyfriend and Chinese to get home as Eaton stopped the cab in front of my house. I let Max out of the cab and then let Eaton help me out and up the few steps to the front door. Max once again entered first as soon as I had the door unlocked.

“Eaton, could you just set the bags in the front parlor for me?” I asked tiredly. I hardly ever let anyone in the house and Eaton seemed to be taken off guard for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and nodded.

“My pleasure Miss, is there anything else I can help you with?” I gave him a smile and shook my head.

“Nah, that’s all. Thank you.” I held out a twenty pound note to him and he tried to wave it off but I insisted. I followed Max into the kitchen and filled the dog bowls that had been empty for the two weeks that we had been gone. I opened the refrigerator and found that either Harry or Merlin had already stopped by and restocked the necessities and it looked like they had brought a cleaning crew in and made the house spotless since I couldn't find any dust, even on the mantle in the living room. I heard the front door shut and the cab pull away as I sat down on my favorite window seat since I didn't feel up to going upstairs and pulled out my phone. I toyed with the device for a moment then checked the message on my Facebook.

**Hello Emily,**

**How are you? None of us were sure how to get in touch with you since it has been so long but I hope this message finds you well and in good health. I wanted to personally invite you home for the 9th birthday of your twin cousins, I know that the last time we had heard from you that you were living in London. However if you happen to find yourself near Florida the weekend of the 9th of June please feel free to stop by and celebrate and reconnect with your family. They miss you just as much as I do. Even if you can’t make it to the party I would love to hear from you my Emibird.**

**Love Mamaw.**

Well I wasn't expecting that. I didn't even know what to say to that message. I hadn't talked to anyone in my family in close to two years besides sending birthday cards to my parents, brother, and grandmother because I didn't want to lie to them constantly. I pondered over the message and what to do until the door opened and I heard the gruff breathing and claw clacks of a pug on the floor right next to me. I grinned looking down at the small squished face dog as he danced around Max then he tried and failed to jump up on the window bench next to me.

“Come on JB! You can do it!” I coaxed. The poor pug tried twice more before he made it onto the bench and got his belly rub from me.

“Emi?”

“Window seat,” I called to my boyfriend. A moment later my feet were gently moved and placed in his lap.

“I guess I won the race out of medical,” I teased. Eggsy rolled his eyes at me.

“Don't start luv. Got another lecture from Harry after you left medical. However your stitches were praised by Doctor Higby so you should be proud of that.”

“Maybe I’ll get the Field Medic award this year?” I pondered. Eggsy flicked the bottom of my uninjured foot.

“What has you in the window pondering life as we know it?” Eggsy asked curiously. I handed him my phone so he could read the message from my Mamaw.

“Do you want to go?” He asked after he read the message and returned the phone. I shrugged still conflicted.

“It’s been so long since I’ve be back that I’m almost afraid to go...After Danny things became so broken in my family. I guess that here with you, Harry, and Merlin I’ve thought of you all as my real family for so long because I couldn't bring myself to go back to something I’ve ruined.”

“Stop that. You know that you can’t take all the blame for Danny, we’ve talked about this Emi. We’re your family but I feel like you need to go so that you find some closure.” I knew what he was saying was true but my mind was just not having it. “And if you want, I’ll be happy to go with you to god forsaken Florida.” I looked up and met Eggsy’s green grey eyes surprised.

“You’re sure you want to sign up and put yourself through that kind of torture?” 

"Well I figure I’m gonna have to meet my future in laws at some point in time. Preferably ‘fore we actually do get engaged.” I snickered at his tone. We had talked about getting engaged for over a year the time just never seemed right since we were constantly on missions or in the hospital as a result of those missions. We were engaged to be engaged as Merlin put it, I was pretty sure that Eggsy hadn’t bought a ring yet, unless he was stealthy enough to get that much money out of our joint account without me realizing it.

It really felt as if we were already married, all of our accounts were merged, our names were on the deed to the house and all the cars, we even had two wonderful dog children, we just didn’t have the slip of paper that said husband and wife. We were content with how things were but I could see Eggsy’s reasoning about meeting my family before we were actually married.

“It would be my kind of flare to show up with a mysterious but cute husband…” I teased.

“Oi! Just cute? I’m more like insanely handsome,” Eggsy protested. I grinned and scooted over the bench seat closer to him. He leaned close and we shared our first non rushed kiss in two weeks. I pulled away when a sharp pain shot through my ankle and up my leg when I moved wrong.

“Ow my ankle,” I groaned.

“Ow my chest,” Eggsy replied.

“We sound like old people.”

“It’s probably why they told us both no strenuous movement for the next couple of weeks…”

“Strenuous movement is code word for no sex,” Eggsy sulked.

“Well then let’s eat our dinner and fall asleep in front of the telly like old people.” Eggsy helped me up and we both hobbled into the kitchen. It took a while but we eventually made it upstairs and we ate chinese takeout in bed and after making sure we each took our appropriate medications we snuggled down under the covers and went to sleep.


	2. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guinevere and Mordred,” Eggsy answered the call on speaker.  
> “Come in now. Credentials have been reinstated.” Arthur’s voice was cold and hard so whatever we were going in for could not be good.

“Make sure you call or message your grandmother today, I’ve got to go into medical so they can check my stitches,” Eggsy said as we were finishing breakfast a week later. We had spent the last couple of days laying in bed and sleeping, all the non strenuous activity that we had been ordered to do. I could walk without my crutches for the most part but my wrist was still throbbing and both Eggsy and I were splashed with bruises all over.

“You’re sure you want to do this? We can pretend that we never saw the message and live on in ignorant bliss.”

“Answer her.” Eggsy ordered with a kiss to my hair as he walked by. I rolled my eyes but agreed that I had waited long enough to answer my Grandmother’s message. I procrastinated long enough to grab another cup of coffee and grabbed my laptop then I sat down to answer the message.

**Dear Mamaw,**

**I am doing fine, your message found me just as I returned home from a business trip. I still live in London but I have found myself taking a forced vacation because my boss believes that I work to much and I need to use all the vacation time I’ve accumulated. In short, I would like to accept your invitation to come visit the weekend of the party. I also wanted to let you know that I’ll be bringing my boyfriend with me for the weekend. We’ve been together a couple of years and he has really been wanting to meet the family. I know that we will be renting a car once we land so you won’t have to worry about picking us up from the airport, especially since we haven't decided which port we will fly into or the exact date we will be flying in. I’ll make sure to give you plenty of warning though when we find out the travel plans.**

**All My Love, Emily**

I quickly reread the message and sent it before I could change my mind. I was scared to go back to Florida. It has been almost five years since I’ve seen any of my blood relatives, but like Eggsy said, I needed what kind of closure I could find from going there. I shot off a message to Merlin asking him about booking a flight for Eggsy and I to the states. His quick reply was that he had already done that three days ago when Eggsy messaged him and told him we were going. My meddling boyfriend. I messaged with Merlin a few more minutes about the travel plans and arrangements for the dogs. And about a design for a new suit that one of the tailors wanted to try if I agreed to be the guinea pig for them. As we talked about the suit, Merlin emailed me my flight itinerary and other important information for the trip. We wouldn't be flying in a Kingsman jet sadly, but first class commercial, and leaving mid afternoon our time and getting to Florida mid morning.

Eggsy returned a few hours later stitch free to find me searching for our passports and starting to pack. We were leaving our flight back open ended so that if we decided to stay in the States a bit longer we could and not have to worry about calling the airlines until we decided to leave. I was shocked to see that my wardrobe no longer included Florida friendly clothing any longer. Most of what I had was designer and Kingsman clothing that was not suitable for they type of weather I knew awaited us, so I went online and had some clothes ordered for us. Eggsy was in shock of all that I had done and finally ordered me to stop and forced me to sit down when I tried to pack all the toiletries in the bathroom while standing on one foot since my ankle had started to throb again. The week before our trip was flying by quickly as we made final preparations and finished healing.

 

The night before we were supposed to leave our phones started going off the same time our Kingsman glasses started chirping like mad and the dogs were barking. I made the sharp slash motion that Max knew and he instantly went quiet and JB followed his lead.

“Guinevere and Mordred,” Eggsy answered the call on speaker.

“Come in now. Credentials have been reinstated.” Arthur’s voice was cold and hard so whatever we were going in for could not be good. Eggsy ended the call without another word and we both jumped out of bed and threw on clothes without really looking at what we were wearing. We decided that taking one of our cars would be quicker so we ran out of the back of the house and took Eggsy’s car since it was the easiest to get out. Once we got to Kingsman you could barely tell that there was anything wrong. However when we stepped into Merlin’s office we were met with the grim faces of Harry and Merlin.

“We have a lead on who leaked all of your information, however we have discovered that you both have a bounty on your heads. Agent Mordred, your bounty is one million US dollars. Agent Guinevere, you have a bounty of two million dead, two and a half if you’re alive.” Harry told us but he was in full Arthur mode. Eggsy grabbed my hand, something that we have found grounds us when one of us is about to lose control.

“Do we know who it is?” Eggsy asked slowly, his voice careful not to show any emotion. Merlin looked up from our clasped hands and shook his head.

“Nay but we do have a lead,” He turned and grabbed his tablet and quickly put some research on the big screen so we could all see it. “This shows that I’ve managed to track the bastard back to the States. What I’m worried about is that the furthest I could track him to is Florida.”

“What the fuck?” I felt like I had been doused in cold water.

“My thoughts exactly. I still have tracing programs running but it looks to me that it’s being narrowed down to North Florida. I don't think that this is a coincidence.” I knew deep in my gut that Merlin was right. The problem was that I couldn't think of who I’ve pissed off enough to put that big of a bounty out on me.

“So, you’re saying that we’re not going on vacation…” Eggsy trailed off when Merlin and Harry gave us evil twin smiles.

“Of course not. We’ve a plan that would gather your approval Mordred,” Harry replied sitting down on the corner of the plush couch that Merlin sometimes slept on when he was either in trouble with his husband or supervising an overnight op. I shot Eggsy a look but he seemed to already sucked into whatever Harry and Merlin were planning. “You will both still be going to Florida, however you won’t be going at the same time. Guinevere will continue as planned, Mordred, you will take her to the airport and see her off, something nice and public if you will in case you are being watched. Then you will come back here and we will be taking one of the jets to Florida. We are hoping to get there faster and already be away from the airport when Guinevere lands. While Guinevere is with her family, we will be hunting. Merlin thinks that the closer he can get to the last ping the more likely he can maybe trace the computer. Once we’ve taken care of the threat then Mordred will be rejoining Guinevere.”

“Will she be safe?” Eggsy asked. I reached over and gently smacked the back of his head.

“I am Agent Guinevere, darling. I will be safe because I know that Merlin and Harry have thought this through and if I didn't know any better, Merlin has already ran all the people on my flight though our databases.”

“Not only that but we’ve been in contact with the Statesmen seeing that this is on their soil. They couldn't get an agent to help cover Guinevere in time but they did suggest that I get her some credentials that she is an Air Marshal that way she can be armed on her flight.”

“Statesmen seem to be stretched thin lately, seems every time we ask for assistance they don't have the resources to help us,” Eggsy said as I thought the same thing.

“Yes it does seem to be the case. Perhaps while we are there we shall stop in and renew our friendship,” Harry pondered.

“Guinevere I’ve a bag packed for you. The zips that open the weapons compartments are coded to yours and Mordred’s fingerprints. This bag will make it through security just fine and you carry it on,” Merlin reached behind his desk and handed me a beautiful brown leather messenger bag with the Kingsman logo on the top flap.

“No fair! I want one!” Eggsy whined.

“You have one already on the jet so piss off,” Merlin growled at him. Harry and I both laughed at their usual bickering and I felt the tension leak out of the room.

“You’re all packed Emily?” Harry asked turning the conversation while Eggsy and Merlin were having a stare off.

“I was but now I think I’ll pack a couple of suits just in case.”

“Pack them and let Eggsy take all of your luggage on the Kingsman jet, we can put it in the car before you land so that you won’t have to wait for the baggage to arrive,” Harry suggested.

“So now ‘m the luggage and the dog drop off boy,” Eggsy teased. I leaned into his side to comfort him as Merlin sat beside Harry on the couch. Harry and Merlin were not the most romantic people when they were in the company of other but if it was just Eggsy and I in the same room they were a little more free with their actions. I turned to Eggsy and pressed a kiss to his cheek to get his attention, then I looked to Harry.

“If that’s all for tonight then we’re going to get home so I can pack and get some more sleep before leaving.” Both older men stood and I recieved hugs from the both of them, which was very rare, but I gladly accepted the hugs from what I’ve come to think of my surrogate fathers. After wishes of a safe flight and goodbyes for now Eggsy and I left the compound and made our way back home.

I could tell that Eggsy was on edge as he drove the car, his knuckles nearly white from his grip on the gearshift. I didn't blame him because I was feeling nearly as tense as he was. Over two million dollars for me to be captured alive. Who would do that? I know that I’ve pissed people off over the last four years but to make someone want that kind of vengeance is insane. When we pulled up to the house, Eggsy and I were quiet, both of us still lost in our thoughts as I packed a couple of my suits and everything else I would need for them. I went out on the landing once I finished and saw that Eggsy was in the living room on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. I brought my suit bag downstairs and placed it with the other bags that were going to Florida, then went to my love. Eggsy raised his arm when he saw me coming to the couch and I tucked myself into his side and curled my legs up on the couch. Eggsy sighed and downed the rest of the golden liquid and turned off the lamp next to him then turned his body and stretched out on the couch beside me. I settled in, careful of Eggsy’s ribs that were still tender even though he would deny it, and Eggsy began to run his fingers through my hair.

“Please be careful tomorrow,” he whispered. He sounded terrified and it made my gut clench at how wrong this truly was. Eggsy and I were partners in every way you could have a partner. For us to be seperate was just wrong and for one of us to be completely alone was so out of the ordinary that no one would expect it but it also left us vulnerable. Eggsy and I weren't exactly codependent but it was close. We both went to mandatory partners therapy at the end of a completed mission and we also did single sessions. Our therapist believed that with our past traumas that we both grabbed onto the first equally damaged person that we found and that now we both worked on making each other a better person, however we were hardly ever apart after we went on separate missions once with different partners and Eggsy came back severely injured and spent two weeks in a medically induced coma.

Those two weeks were hell for me, the only reason I wasn’t locked in the padded room we use for the agents when they crack is because of Harry and Merlin. They moved into our house for the two weeks and made sure that I was doing the normal human things like eating and showering. They escorted me to the compound every day but before I was allowed to see Eggsy and sit at his bedside I was forced to go to therapy. When Eggsy finally woke up and was well enough to leave medical we both went off grid for a couple of weeks for us both to heal and work though our nightmares and fears. When we returned we were severely chastised by Harry and Merlin but Eggsy and I were back as the effective team that we still were today as long as we weren't separated. We still had our nightmares and fears but we worked them out together, we could do things alone in our normal life, he could go for a night out with his friends and I would stay home and catch up on reading and cook then freeze dinners or try new recipes, and wait for my very drunk lover to come home or go and get him if I needed to, then tease him mercilessly the next day as he was hugging the toilet. Occasionally I would go out with a couple of the friends I had made when I moved to London but they all had children now and it was difficult finding a sitter the same night.

“Stop thinkin’ an’ go to sleep,” Eggsy mumbled then kissed my hair, shifting restlessly under me.

“I love you,” I whispered back.

“As I love you. Now, sleep before I smother you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos make me happy! Have a great day and don't be afraid to leave a comment.


	3. From Across the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emi, Eggsy and company hop the pond and the family reunion begins

Eggsy and I woke mid morning when Merlin pinged Eggsy to tell him the exact time they were leaving and all the other fun stuff that he needed to know. I rolled off the couch and went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee that we would both need and let the dogs out into the back garden. Eggsy ended his call with Merlin and started breakfast. We were both usually quiet in the morning since neither of us were morning people but this was a tense kind of quiet. I wrapped my arms around Eggsy’s waist as he stood at the stove and made scrambled eggs for the both of us. After our quiet breakfast I went and showered while Eggsy waited for one of the kennel workers Merlin had decided to send to pick up the dogs.

All to soon we were on the way to the airport and saying goodbye. Eggsy walked me to security, being a gentleman and carrying my messenger bag though he looked like he had just rolled out of bed, trainers, baggy trackies, and a white t-shirt made him look slightly out of place in the sea of people and that was because he was on alert and his posture was as if he were wearing his Kingsman suit instead.

‘I’m going to be fine Eggsy. Go kick the bad guy’s ass and then you can come find me,’ I whispered pulling him into a tight hug. 

‘I know you can take care of yourself, that’s not my worry. My worry is that you will get there and you’ll be alone and I won’ be there to help you if you panic.’ My watch let out a small beep warning me that I needed to get my ass to the security gate with the credentials Merlin had forged for me.

‘You’ve already given me the courage to go back. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even have answered the message. I’ll be fine until you get there and impress them with your charming looks and roguish accent.’ Eggsy pulled away from me a bit smiling. I grinned back and then pressed my lips to his for my goodbye kiss. What a kiss it was, we broke apart when we heard some whistles around us and I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks. Eggsy was grinning again as he walked me to the security gate and handed me the bag.

‘I’ll see you in a few days,’ He said pressing another kiss to my hair and taking a deep breath before he let me go. 

‘I love you,’ I said as I stepped into the small fast moving line, looking back at him.

‘As I love you.’ Eggsy was grinning at me again as I was called to be next.   
I slid my passport, ID, and fake Marshall badge across the counter to the person working security. The woman did a double take at me and then my badge and I was suddenly nervous that there was something wrong. She studied me again for a moment after checking my bag then marveling at the Kingsman logo before she finally spoke. 

‘Is your weapon on your person?’ I nodded slowly.

‘My left ankle.’ She nodded and turned around to the man working the metal detector and they had a brief conversation. She then turned back and she returned my items to me and then my bag was passed though the security desk. 

‘Please proceed through the metal detector miss.’ I took a deep breath and stepped through, I let out a sigh when the detector remained silent. I collected my bag as boarding for my flight was called, I turned back and gave Eggsy, who was still standing in the same spot another wave and blew him a kiss before hurrying off to my gate to board.   
Thankfully the flight wasn’t very crowded and I had a small area all to myself in my little first class world. Merlin did say that I would need to occasionally patrol the plane and make sure that there wasn't anything horrible happening since I was pretending to be an Marshall and I had seen the security lady pointing me out to one of the flight attendants. Just as the door closed and I was about to turn my phone off, I received a text.

""Meet with a Mr. James Goodwell at the rent a car desk. Have fun, be safe, and don't get pulled over.""  
Well, that gave me something to ponder over during the flight. What kind of car did my love arrange for me?

 

Thankfully my flight went well and rather fast after I had remembered I had snuck a book and a couple of new cookbooks in my bag when Eggsy wasn’t looking. I had marked several new things to try when we returned home. I paced around the plane a few times and then made a few trips to the bathroom just to keep up appearances but in all honesty, this was a boring ass flight. 

When we landed I quickly made my way through customs since I was now a dual citizen thanks to Merlin and his wonderful computer. I did stop at the restroom to somewhat freshen up and send Eggsy and Mamaw a message that I had landed and would be on my way to the car desk. I surprisingly didn’t receive an answer from Eggsy which troubled me. Maybe they were still flying. I did get slightly turned around trying to find the rent a car desk since there seemed to be about ten different ones. I was about to lose my patience when I spotted an advertisement for Kingsman suits on a wall right next to a rental desk. I walked up to the desk confidently and asked the blonde airhead if Goodwell worked there, slipping into my usual posh british accent that I used when I was being slightly undercover. Usually if someone asked all they would remember was that I was a Brit because they would be focused on my accent. 

‘Uh...yeah..yes. He works here,’ Airhead finally said when she got over that I spoke to her and interrupted her facebook time. ‘He went to show a client a car. He should be right back.’ I nodded and stepped away from the girl and went to look at the advertisement. It was a bit older than our current ones and I could tell that the person modeling the suit was one of my fellow agents, Agent Percival.

Kingsman agents wore the finest suits that came out of the tailor shop, but also the most expensive. We all took turns being the model and Percy had drawn the short straw that year. I knew from snooping on Harry’s desk that he had plans for Eggsy and I to do a joint photo shoot for the new line of suits and to help bring more women to the shop. 

‘Miss Williams?’ I turned to see a man behind me. He was wearing a god awful orange shirt and brown pants that seemed to barely fit his large frame. He was moping his face with a paper towel and his hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. I internally cringed and tried to keep my face neutral. ‘I’m Jim Goodwell, I spoke with a Mister Lefay about a car for you.’ I nodded at Eggsy’s codename that we sometimes used and followed the portly man to the desk. After a few moments of Goodwell shuffling papers he pulled out a few papers and instructed me where to sign. 

‘Wait a moment, these papers are title transfer papers,’ I said as I glanced at them. 

‘Yes ma’am. Mister LeFay said to tell you “happy anniversary”.’ I rolled my eyes and looked over the papers again.

‘Mister LeFay has seen these and went over them?’ I asked.

‘Yes, went over them in a conference call a few days ago with his advisor a mister Hart? I assure you that everything is in order.’ I studied the man as he spoke and I couldn't detect any lies so I signed my name on the lines that were marked for me. Once I had the keys in my hands Goodwell revealed that he also had my luggage that had been delivered nearly two hours ago. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of my bags and pulled out my phone and sent another text to Eggsy.   
Goodwell went with me to the car park so that he could help me with my bags. I dreaded the man and his sweat dripping down his face but I grabbed my suit bag and followed the man out to the humid Florida weather after I did a quick check of my bags to make sure that the zippers were all still locked shut with a special luggage lock that Merlin had invented.

My mouth dropped open when Goodwell was nearly at the spot listed on my car key tag. A frost white Audi R8 Sport chirped and flashed the lights as the car unlocked when the key was close enough. My open mouth turned into a wide grin before I carefully schooled my features. Eggsy knew that I had wanted one of these beauties after I had driven one during a mission in Germany but we already had three cars at home and we could usually borrow any Kingsman vehicle that we wanted so I had made due without one.   
Goodwell helped me load my bags in the front trunk and I was glad I had stopped in the airport and withdrew some American money from the ATM as I tipped him and turned down his offer when he offered to show me how to drive the car and all the extra features. Stupid ignorant man, thinking I was a meek woman that couldn't drive a stick. I revved the engine a bit and then took off out of the parking garage, pausing only to feed the ticket into the dispenser that would raise the gate. 

I made my way out of the airport and onto the interstate that would take me to my former hometown. I had checked my messages again at a red light and found that Mamaw had sent a reply that she was awaiting my arrival but I was procrastinating again as I stopped to eat and check out a couple of shopping centers where I picked up a few odds and ends that I hadn't brought with me that I might need and a few things that I knew Eggsy definitely needed. It was nearly five in the afternoon before I arrived at Mamaws. I gritted my teeth when I realized that the road she lived down still hadn't been paved all the way and I had to take my beautiful car over a pitted dirt road. 

Mamaw’s house was nearly the exact same as I remember except now it had a shiny metal roof instead of shingles and it had been repainted not to long ago. Her house was sheltered under what was known as the ‘family tree’ because it was so huge and had branches that just kept going and going. Swings hung from the lower branches along with bird feeders and wind chimes. As much as I was dreading being here it still felt like home almost.

Before I had even put my car into park the back door flew open and Mawaw came out onto the back porch. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage, then stepped out of the Audi. 

Mamaw looked me over carefully for a moment, almost as if she was reassuring herself that I was real and I was standing in front of her. I knew that I had changed over the   
years, I had muscle instead of the baby fat that I had when I left, my hair was professionally done for the most part, and I might of had a couple of plastic surgeries to fix my face when I broke it a few times. But I looked the same for the most part. 

Before I had even made it around the car she was there and wrapping me in a tight hug that made my still healing body protest a bit. She was speaking fast and nearly in tears until she released me and I held her at arm's length, trying to shush her frantic tears and voice. 

‘Mamaw, calm down. I’m not leaving for a few days you don't have to say everything all at once.’ She stopped babbling and smiled at me and gave me another softer hug.

‘I’m just so glad to see you, Emily.’ 

‘I’m glad to see you too Mamaw.’ I opened the passenger door and grabbed my purse and messenger bag from the seat and floorboard.

‘This is a beautiful car…’ Mamaw said hesitantly as I opened the trunk. I tried not to laugh at her expression but I failed. 

‘Thank you Mamaw. Eggsy picked it out for me.’ I let Mamaw take my rolling bag and we went to the house together. 

‘Eggsy?’ She asked.

‘My boyfriend,’ I replied as we walked into the kitchen. ‘His real name is Gary but he goes by Eggsy.’

‘Oh yes, your boyfriend. I thought you said that he was coming with you.’

‘He was but we had a problem come up at work so he and our bosses had to take an earlier flight and go take care of that small little issue and then Eggsy is coming straight here when things are settled,’ I explained as Mamaw led me to my room that I always stayed in when I would come to spend nights and weekends with her when I was in high school. 

The room hadn't changed one bit, hell from the looks of it the whole house hadn't changed on the inside either. The floor was still covered in dark rose pink carpet and the walls were white with green trim. The walls were hung with picture frames and paintings that my pepaw had done before he died a few days after I was born. My bed was carefully made, the quilt was one that my aunt had made. I felt like I had stepped in a time machine. I was brought back to the present when I realized that Mamaw had asked a question. She smiled and repeated it when I gave her a dumb look. 

‘I keep hearing about this job you have, what do you do?’

‘I work at Kingsman Tailors and I take care of a lot of the promotional stuff and I travel around a lot delivering suits or going to measure rich customers.’ Mamaw looked confused.

‘I thought that only men were tailors.’ I grinned and shook my head.

‘Nope, however there aren’t a lot of women in my field beside doing the public relations and all. Kingsman is about to drop a new ad for our women's suits though so that will help I think.’

Mamaw and I talked for a long time as I unpacked one of my bags and arranged my things the way I wanted them, then we went to the living room to continue our talk. She caught me up on some of the family news but I noticed that she carefully avoided the topic of my brothers. I did notice that there was a photo of my two brothers and I right before Danny enlisted in the Army. It brought tears to my eyes when I realized that it was the last picture we had taken together, under the photo was a picture of Danny in his uniform, a plaque underneath the photo listed the date of birth and date of death for my brother Sergeant Daniel Ethan Williams. 

I checked my phone several times over the course of the evening and when it was time for bed I set the alert tone as high as it would go so that it would wake me. I also took one of my sets of Kingsman glasses out from my messenger bag and checked them to make sure that Eggsy hadn't sent me an encrypted message over the Kingsman server but my messages were empty. Feeling uneasy, I took the glasses off and set them on the bedside table and grabbed my duffel bag to change clothes only to open it and find a crumpled and wrinkled grey shirt on the top. I picked it up and realized that it was the shirt Eggsy had worn to bed the last couple of nights. I changed into it and was instantly comforted by his smell. I smiled to myself, my Eggsy thought of everything.


	4. Come one, Come all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a family get together without a little drama?

The next morning I woke up fairly early and sadly to no new messages on either my phone or my glasses. I could hear Mamaw out in the kitchen and smell fresh coffee so I drug myself out from under the covers and left my room, my glasses on just in case. 

‘Don't you look adorable!’ I was startled when my aunt nearly yelled at me from the table. I looked down at myself and cocked my head at her.

‘If you say so Aunt Diana. I call this look, just rolled out of bed,’ I said. I still had Eggsy’s shirt on and I had a pair of Batman shorts on. I knew my hair looked like a bird had made a nest in it and paired with my thick black rimmed glasses I probably looked like a nerd. I made my way to the coffee maker and grabbed myself a mug and one of the apples from the bowl on the counter then went into the dining room with the older ladies. 

‘Little Emi is all grown up!’ Aunt Diana teased. I resisted rolling my eyes and started eating my apple as my aunt kept talking about the party and making a big deal about the schedule. My brain was buzzing as I listened in on what was going to happen in the hours before the party. Food, bounce houses, cotton candy machines, popcorn, games, decorations… I was beginning to question if this was a birthday party or a carnival. 

The first thing I was going to do was get a shower and get the airplane smell off of my skin, then I would be helping do whatever my aunt needed me to help with from what it sounded like. I peeked at the guest list that was laying on the table while Diana was outside telling the people where to set up the bounce house and my jaw nearly dropped. All of the family would be coming plus some family friends and then other guests that the kids had wanted. It looked to be about fifty people in all and I was a little overwhelmed so   
I went to go take my shower and use that time to mentally regroup. 

When I stepped out of the shower I felt calmer and more put together. I dried my hair and worked it into a loose ballerina bun and did my makeup then left the bathroom for my room where I had set my clothes out. I made sure the door was locked as I opened the secure compartment in my messenger bag and removed my Kingsman handgun and holster. Once I was dressed and satisfied at my weapons choice I resealed locked my bag and set it back into the corner. 

I checked myself in the mirror and found that I looked like a proper higher class British woman that did in fact frequent Savile Row. Designer ankle jeans, a cute designer button down shirt in a rich navy blue, and of course Kingsman oxfords, complete with a toe blade covered in one of Merlin’s favorite neurotoxins. I left my Kingsman glasses on the night table instead I took a pair of Ray Bans that Merlin had customized and hung them from my shirt. The last item I added to my outfit was my necklace. Eggsy had gotten it for me on our first anniversary, it was a teardrop diamond halo necklace but Eggsy had asked Merlin to put a GPS tracker in the clasp, which he did. However Eggsy was the only one that could access the tracker. I had gotten him a similar GPS rigged gift except his was a white gold bracelet since he had recently broken his old one. 

Once I deemed myself presentable I left my room and went to the kitchen to immediately be ambushed by some of my cousins that had arrived while I was in the shower. My cousin Lyndsie was the first to make her way to me through the crowded kitchen and gave me a hug and started talking about how grown up and pretty I had become. Lyndsie’s husband, Chuck was next to give me a hug and then Doug and his wife Maci who I didn’t know very well since I had never spent much time with her. I was assigned to help Lyndsie carry all the non perishable food out to the tables while Doug and Maci took care of putting the table clothes on them. 

I felt so strange being around the people I had considered myself close to when I was growing up. Strange because they all knew me so well back then and now everything they thought they knew about me was a lie. I followed Lyndsie outside carrying the bags of hamburger and hot dog buns that she had loaded me down with all the time talking about this or that family member that I hadn't seen since the last family reunion that I had went to almost seven years ago. 

The Florida heat and humidity reminded me of one of the reasons I had left. I had barely made it out to the party area before I broke into a sweat. I looked around and saw that most everyone was in shorts and flip flops and I was out of place in my skinny ankle jeans and casual oxfords. The holster that I was wearing in the small of my back was sticking to my skin but there was no way that I was going anywhere unarmed, especially since I was considered backup for the guys. If I was caught off guard then that could mean life or death before I was armed and on my way to them. I scanned my surroundings quickly after sliding on my mirrored sunglasses that had an emergency line to Merlin if I needed him. 

Thinking of Merlin gave me an uneasy feeling. I hadn't heard from any of them in over a day which was unheard of while on a joint mission, but we didn't want to take any unnecessary risks with my family. If something happened they would contact me. 

‘Don’t look so serious Emily, you’re at a birthday party for a couple of nine year olds.’ I was pulled from my thoughts by a voice. Looking over I saw my cousin Maci, mother of the birthday twins, next to me. I quickly put my game face back on and smiled at her. 

‘I was just thinking about how long it’s been since I was here and how much things have changed since the last time the whole family was together. It’s been so long since I was back here I keep remembering things.’ I shifted a bit to unstick my holster and bent to get a can of soda from the cooler next to me. 

‘We can all tell things have changed for you. Before you left you were driving that little truck that was held together with love and bubble gum and you come back driving an Audi that cost more than most of us make in a year,’ Maci said as she looked back at my car. I had to admit, my car was lovely, very fast, and extremely expensive.

‘I miss that truck,’ I laughed remembering my cute little Chevy s-10. ‘But you’re right, I have come a very long way since then.’ I looked over my shoulder when I felt someone approaching from behind. I relaxed when I saw Maci’s husband Doug. 

‘Mamaw was telling me that you lived in London?’ He asked stepping beside me.

‘Yes, I was there for a visit and I just fell in love with it and decided to stay.’ My cousins looked at me like I was crazy and Doug opened his mouth to probably voice it when our conversation came to a halt as my Aunt Diane came up to us and instructed Doug to get the food on the grill and for Maci to start making the cotton candy. I was instructed to keep an eye on the children that were already in the bounce house.

Thankfully all of the kids I was supposed to be watching had all been born before I left so they weren't shy around me once they remembered me. While I was doing my duty most of the other family arrived, including my mother and estranged brother, my dad would be arriving later since he was working.

This was supposed to be a nice vacation when I initially planned on coming to the States. I would visit with my parents and other members of my family that I had pissed off in the past before I left and try to make things right with my brother. Now, I was here but I was technically support if the mission went tits up. I can imagine trying to explain that one to my parents. 

I left my child watching post to Maci and went over to my mom and brother. They were staring at my car and from what I could hear they were trying to guess which cousin it belonged to and who was trying to show off. 

‘It’s actually my car,’ I said from behind them. I took my sunglasses off and watched their faces as they turned around in sync. My mom’s expression of shock frozen over her face for a moment before turning into a grin while my brother was shifting between shock and anger. Mom was the first to move towards me, normally I shied away from physical contact but she was my mother so I didn't move and tried not to tense up when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back for a moment but pulled away when my brother opened his mouth. 

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Chris asked, his voice was full of venom. ‘We hadn't heard from you in so long we thought you were dead.’ I fixed my eyes on his face, studying the changes the years had made. He was thinner but more muscle than he had been all the years ago. His dark brown chocolate eyes had bags under them and a cold fire in them. Much like mine did I supposed, he might have made a good Kingsman if he had been given the opportunities I had been given. 

‘The phone works both ways brother, you said that if I left that I was to never contact you again so I have held up my side. I’m here now because someone actually called my number and invited me here.’ I let that sink in for a moment. ‘You think I abandoned you, but it was really you that turned your back on me.’ I slid my sunglasses back on and went back to the party. I wasn't mad per say, I couldn't classify what I was feeling because there were many different emotions flying around in my chest, I was hurt and happy to see them at the same time, but there were other things I was feeling also that I wasn't too fond of reflecting on at the moment, especially without Eggsy or my therapist handy to talk to.

Now that everyone had arrived the blessing was said over the food and people started eating. I realized how much I missed a good southern grill out as I fixed my plate while still keeping an eye on my surroundings. I had decided to sit at a table out of the way and I was surprised when other people came and sat down with me and started trying to include me in the conversation. Granted I haven't kept up with much from home so I was pretty well useless in the conversation but that didn't matter to my cousins who kept bringing their friends over and introducing them and then asking me every question they could think of when they found out I lived in London. 

Cake and ice cream was next on the agenda after everyone had stuffed themselves and the twins had opened their presents. I had made due with getting them each a card and a twenty dollar bill and a ten pound note inside. My mom and brother had eventually made their way to my table and sat down to listen in on the conversation that had suddenly turned to me again.

‘I still can't believe that you came all the way from London for this little party,’ Lyndsie said giving me a look that told me I was crazy. I shrugged and took another bite of my cotton candy. 

‘I am constantly traveling for work so for me to hop on a pane is not a big deal anymore. Then when we had a problem come up at work with one of our clients that isn't too far from here so I can actually go there before I fly home if the team that went to fix the issues can't close the deal.’ I had to move my chair over to make more room for the fourth time as yet another of my cousins joined us at the crowded table, it seemed that everyone wanted to be around me, like I was the shiny new toy on the toy box. 

‘Work? You have a job?’ Chuck asked seeming surprised for some reason. I nodded slowly.

‘I am a real adult now Chuck, real adults have jobs.’

‘Well what do you do then?’ Before I could answer his question my phone let out a shrill tone that was reserved for one person. Sadly it caught the attention of the whole table.

‘Speak of the devil,’ I sighed and tried to excuse myself and push back my chair but there wasn't enough room for me to get out so I answered the call there which Harry would have glared at me for. 

‘Merlin dearest. It’s been so long,’ I said dryly. He chuckled in response.

‘A whole twenty-six hours almost. We’re checking in, status report.’

‘Well, generally at parties we have food and cake and plenty of ice cream so I am content. Sucks that you’re missing out,’ I teased, glad to hear his voice and noting there was no tension in his tone. I didn’t hear Merlin’s response because my phone was snatched from me and Mamaw took the conversation into her own hands by telling Merlin that there was plenty of food and that he should come by. I gasped when she hung up after saying that she would be seeing him within the hour. I glanced at the phone screen and   
saw that Merlin had ended the call before I could ask him about their mission.

‘Mamaw, did you seriously just invite my boss to come to a birthday party for a couple of nine year olds?’ I asked hesitantly, already dreading what I had a gut feeling about.

‘Yes I did. He seemed sad about being left out of cake and ice cream and lord knows we have to get rid of all this leftover food somehow.’ I let my forehead hit the table. ‘He didn’t seem to need directions to the house though, I hope he can find it okay,’ she added. 

Thankfully I was distracted from my worries for a while by my little cousins wanting me to play with them by running around the yard after them. I was very thankful that my Kingsman training had boosted up my endurance or I would have been collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. The kids became distracted from our game and started looking to the end of the driveway when we started hearing what sounded to be two cars racing down the road. My older cousins didn't pay it much attention until the noise was much closer. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ Doug asked. I bit back a grin as my phone let out Merlin’s tone again. I quickly answered.

‘Really? Street racing now?’ I could hear Merlin’s chuckle again then he said to someone else that they were in the right place and then hung up. 

I leaned on the table closest to the road and crossed my arms waiting for the cars to pull in so I could give the drivers a piece of my mind. The first car to pull carefully into the drive was a coal colored Maserati Ghibli, I could tell that Harry was driving with his precision ten and two hand placement on the steering wheel. The second car to crawl into the drive was a jaw dropper that made me forget all about the lecture I had planned in my head. An Aston Martin DB9 parked beside the Maserati, both engines purring beautifully before they were shut off. Merlin and Harry stepped out of the Maserati as I had suspected. Once they saw me they both started over towards me but I was looking past them waiting for the driver of the DB9 to emerge. As soon as the car opened and the driver stepped out I started running towards him. Eggsy met me halfway and caught me when I jumped into his arms and wrapped myself around him, not caring that he was in one of his best suits. 

‘Well hallo to you too love,’ he said with a grin before kissing me. I could feel his smile in our kiss until he pulled away. ‘Fuck you taste good, like fuckin’ candy.’ His voice was a low growl that sent all those yummy shivers down my spine. 

‘You better let me down before I convince you to take me up against that car,’ I whispered into his ear before gently biting the lobe. Eggsy groaned but let me down so that my feet met the ground gently. I smoothed his grey jacket a bit and straightened his emerald tie that brought the green out in his eyes, feeling relieved that he was physically in front of me and no visible injuries. I felt his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up into his eyes. 

‘’M fine. It was a quick an’ easy in an’ out. They weren't even there, must’ve moved bases.’ He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and then nodded his head to what I assumed was most of my family staring at us in shock. ‘Now, shall you introduce me or shall I take you back to the car?’ Eggsy asked with his posh accent back in place. I grinned at him and threaded my fingers through his before turning to face the family. My cousins, aunts and uncles, and mother were all staring at us, their mouths hanging open. My mamaw however was close to smirking. I grinned back at them as Eggsy and I started towards them. Harry and Merlin had already been greeted by Mamaw and were now smirking at the two of us also. 

‘Family, these are my bosses, Harry and Merlin,’ I started off. ‘And this is Eggsy, my boyfriend.’ Eggsy gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was shocked when Chris made his way to Eggsy and gave him a glare. 

‘Seems as if my sister is more of a slut than I thought and found herself a little rich boy to latch onto.’ Eggsy felt me flinch through our connected hands as Chris carefully looked Eggsy up and down, from the tips of his shined oxfords to his messy styled hair. Most of the people in my family that heard what my brother had said had the decency to gasp and try to turn away since this wasn't their fight but they were eager to see how it played out. Merlin and Harry took a step towards us and were ready to jump in to seperate my boyfriend and brother if need be. Eggsy looked at my brother for a moment, tilting his head to the side and looking him over, then looking down to me with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short but I wouldn't want to throw everything at you all at once, have a great day :)


	5. Saturday's Alright for Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite lovebirds are finally reunited...fair warning EXPLICIT SCENE AHEAD and it has been marked. You can skip it if you need to

‘Weren't fooling when you said your family was barmy was you love?’ I shook my head as Eggsy let go of my hand after another gentle squeeze and struck out with his fist lightning quick and caught Chris square on the chin, my brother stumbled back and fell heavily to the ground but was surprisingly still conscious so I knew that Eggsy had pulled his punch.

‘I may look posh but I play like a chav bruv. You talk ‘bout her like tha’ again you’ll see just how playful I can get.’ Eggsy’s voice was cold steel and more than a hint of his usual accent peaked through as he crouched beside the fallen form of my brother.

‘Christopher, if I were you, I wouldn't be making any more rude comments about your sister in front of any of these men, especially her boyfriend,’ Mamaw said as she stepped closer to my angry Eggsy and put her hand on his shoulder. ‘Emily, why don't you make a plate for Eggsy and show Harry and Merlin where the leftovers are while I have a word with your young man.’ I nodded slowly, knowing that I couldn't go against her order even though she had phrased it as a suggestion. I gave Merlin and Harry a hug for each of   
them then we walked to the food table. As soon as we were out of earshot from my family, I turned on them. 

‘What the hell! You guys go off grid a whole day then just show up!’ I hissed at them, keeping my voice down. Both of them looked guilty and wouldn't meet my eyes. 

‘We were trying to make sure that we couldn't be connected back to you and when we found the base empty and to a safe range we called you to set up an extraction but then your grandmother took charge,’ Merlin explained quietly shooting a look behind me at the rest of the family. I glared at them and mouthed ‘later’ to them to know they weren't off the hook just yet. I started pulling foil off of the food pans and showed the men what was what. I knew what Eggsy liked so I made his plate with some of his favorites and a few new things for him to try. I looked over to see him and Mamaw laughing together sitting at the table, Eggsy caught me watching him and gave me a grin as I started to him with his food. Eggsy had removed his jacket but was still in his matching waistcoat and had rolled up his sleeves. 

‘Eggsy, can’t we take you anywhere and you stay fully dressed?’ Merlin teased as I set Eggsy’s plate in front of him then wrapped my arms around his neck.

‘Merlin, we are in Florida, not London. It’s bloody hot here,’ Eggsy replied throwing a chip at Merlin who caught it and threw it back. 

‘Children, we are at a dinner table and I expect you to act like adults please,’ Harry said in his soft ‘I am Harry Hart and I am disappointed in you’ tone. Merlin and Eggsy turned on Harry and threw chips at him. Mamaw and I were laughing at Harry as he tried to dodge the incoming chips and fretting about the crumbs on his suit until my mother came over and sat down near the line of fire so the grown children stopped throwing things. 

‘So Harry, you and Merlin are tailors?’ Mom asked curiously. Harry nodded as he finished chewing the bite of sausage he had just taken.

‘Yes, along with Eggsy part of the time. He and Emily are more often out of the shop than in it these days. We have clients all over the world so they do most of the traveling to those clients for measurements and fittings they also take care of other promotional things for the shop and make sure we have a fine public image.’ My mom looked over at me with wide eyes, as if she had just realized how important I was to my job.

‘Wow, so my cousin is a rich bitch,’ Chuck said from behind us. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Eggsy who I knew was still a bit uncomfortable talking about money, a hold out from his before Kingsman days, sometimes he still had trouble spending the money he earned. 

‘We do well for ourselves but we work for what we have,’ I replied giving Eggsy a smile. 

‘Obviously you’re doing something right, I mean look at the cars you all are driving,’ Mom stated. Eggsy pointed his finger at Merlin.

‘He picked ours and ‘arry and I flipped for the DB9.’ I rolled my eyes, of course Merlin picked them. ‘But of course I picked yours darling,’ Eggsy added. I grinned and leaned into him a bit.

‘I love it, you know me so well.’ I ruffled Eggsy’s already messy hair.

‘How long have you two been together?’ Maci asked, her eyes were transfixed on Eggsy, which was something I wasn't a fan about but I knew she was happily married. 

‘Over two years now right love?’ Eggsy nudged me when he caught me watching Maci. I nodded and turned back to face Eggsy, stealing a chip from his plate and noting how he had almost finished his food except for a few chips and a sausage dog.

‘Close enough. Do you want some more?’ I nodded to his plate that I had just witnessed Merlin stealing the sausage dog off of while Eggsy had his attention on me. Eggsy looked down in confusion then realized what had happened. 

‘Jus’ some more crisps please darling. Merlin you wanker,’ he replied trying to steal his sausage back and Harry scolding Eggsy for his language at the table. I rolled my eyes and took Eggsy’s plate and went back to the food table, fixing him another sausage because I knew he secretly wanted one and then loaded his plate down with chips.

‘Here, there’s no Merlin spit on this one.’ Eggsy grinned at me and then stuck his tongue out at Merlin. 

‘Cheers love. This is why I love her more than you Merlin.’ 

‘I’ll remember that when I need someone to go to Moscow in the middle of winter.’ Eggsy groaned and I covered his mouth before he could say something else to dig into a deeper hole. 

‘Merlin, please take into consideration that I live with him and I’m the one that has to put up with him when he throws a wobby.’ Merlin grinned at my adopted posh British accent. Harry laughed and took pity on me. 

‘I wouldn't let him send Eggsy to Moscow in the dead of winter dearest. I spend almost as much time with Eggsy as you do and I value our sanity over our jobs.’

‘You’s the gov’nor Harry,’ Eggsy said, his voice muffled from my hand still over his mouth. I took my hand away before Eggsy licked my palm, which he was prone to do if I had my hand over his mouth and in the way of his food, and he went back to eating. Harry and Merlin thankfully took the conversation and turned it to the food. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and let myself finally relax. Eggsy and I were back together and my substitute fathers Merlin and Harry were in one piece and the mission, while not   
successful, was considered a pass. 

‘So now that your work is done here what are your plans?’ Mamaw asked. I opened my eyes to see Merlin and Harry glance at each other. 

‘We were thinking about flying home and letting Emily and Eggsy enjoy their well deserved vacation that this trip was supposed to be,’ Harry answered.

‘You were planning to come here before you had a job here?’ Chris asked, apparently having missed the conversation earlier and looking directly at me, he was holding an ice pack on his chin but you could still tell that it was swollen. I nodded, meeting his eyes. 

‘They were here in the States before I was, I tied up some things at the home shop and delegated to the minions while these three played hookie in a few other states. I was only going to work if they couldn't close the deal with one of our Florida clients since I had already planned to be here,’ I replied in an even tone. My brother shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like a ‘whatever’. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. 

‘If you would like, you can all stay here until you get a flight or decide to go do something else,’ Mamaw said trying to defuse the bomb that was about to go off between my brother and I. 

‘We couldn't impose-’ Harry started but wisely stopped when Mamaw held up her hand. 

‘Nonsense, I’m not taking no for an answer,’ she insisted. I hid my smile behind my hand and tried not to laugh. Harry had been bossed around by my five foot nothing white   
haired grandmother. Merlin, however could not hold back his laughter. 

‘We’ll be happy to stay, thank you madam,’ Merlin said between chuckles. Mamaw turned and leaned over the table so she could see me around Eggsy.

‘Take them and show them the house, you and Eggsy can stay in your old room and Merlin and Harry can share the other room if they don't mind?’ She glanced at the older men who were shaking their heads. I nodded to Mamaw and moved my chair to stand up, Eggsy, Merlin, and Harry all mirrored my actions, manners that had been drilled into the two older men since childhood. Eggsy grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and offered me his elbow with my favorite crooked grin. He threw a remote to Harry and we started towards the house while the others moved the cars to the back of the house to park next to me. 

‘Well, that could have gone worse,’ Eggsy said as he moved closer to wrap his arm around my shoulders. 

‘It could have gone better too, I mean you did punch my brother...in the face.’ Eggsy shrugged.

‘And I would do it again if he said something like that about you while I’m around.’ Eggsy pressed a kiss to the side of my head then let me lead him up the stairs to the front   
door. I let Eggsy explore on his own for a moment as I went to the back door and waved the other two inside then led them down the hall to the room at the very end and shut the door behind all of us and gave Merlin a pointed look.

‘The base looked as if it had been abandoned for a while so either the Statesmen have outdated information or they have a bad apple among them. I’ll put a call in tonight and see if we can get my techs to look into what had happened, discreetly, of course Harry. For now though we wait and see if I can find out anything.’ Merlin said as he opened up a suitcase and pulled out a laptop and booted it up. I leaned against the door, keeping an ear out if anyone else came into the house. 

‘These men have a bounty out on Eggsy and I, how safe are we around my family Merlin?’ I asked concerned. Merlin considered my question but Harry was the one to answer. 

‘For now, safe enough since we were very careful about covering our tracks. However you both cannot stay here for long. I believe that Merlin has taken the liberty to book a beach cottage for you a few hours from here and has packed you spare equipment if it is needed.’ I slowly nodded seeing the sense in the plan. Eggsy and I were supposed to be on vacation after all and the beach did sound nice.

‘Now, let us have some privacy, we’ve been stuck with your Eggsy for far to long,’ Merlin said shoving Eggsy towards the door with a grin. 

‘Remember lads, we’ll be right next door, so do a favor and keep it down? Thanks bruvs,’ Eggsy said with a wink as he opened the door for me and we both dodged the teddy bear that had been on the bed as Harry threw a line drive at Eggsy. 

*********THIS IS THAT WARNING I WAS TALKING ABOUT********

We ducked into the room next door and hurriedly closed and locked the door so that nothing else could be thrown at us and nobody could intrude. I went over to the windows that looked directly out into the front yard were the party was and pulled the blinds so that my overly curious family couldn't see in. 

Eggsy moved behind me slowly so that I wouldn't startle before running his hands down my back to the edge of my shirt and pulling it up a bit so he could unfastened my holster and ease it out of my jeans then gently set it on the dresser before pulling me back so that we were back to chest and rested his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help the sigh that slipped out as we both relaxed, leaning on each other for a moment before I tapped his hand that was on my hip and turning in his arms. 

I could feel his green blue eyes watching me as I ran my fingers down his chest and stomach until I came to the edge of his waistcoat. I stood up on my tip toes a bit and pressed my lips to his using one hand to wrap around his tie and pulled him down to me and I started working the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt with my other hand.

‘Don’t tease me love, it’s been so long since I’ve had you,’ Eggsy murmured into my ear as he took off his emerald green tie and then pulling his arms free from the sleeves of the white button down. He was wearing one of the new skin tight body armor shirts that Merlin had designed for added protection. Our suits were bulletproof but the shirts were not so he had come up with something to protect us when we were in regular clothing or didn't have a suit jacket on. The only thing about the armor was that it was so tight it showed each ridge of muscle on Eggsy’s chest and down his abs.

‘I wasn't teasing you,’ I told him as I stepped back and went to the closet to get a hanger for his jacket and waistcoat as Eggsy shucked the armor off. We had been lectured so many times about getting our suits wrinkled that it was now burned into our brains to hang up our suits once we took them off no matter what activity they were coming off for. Eggsy sat down on the bed and took his shoes and ankle holsters off. He usually had a shoulder holster under his jacket but he had changed that today and worn a pair of ankle holsters. I placed his weapons beside mine on the dresser and then watched as he stood back up to slide his suit pants off, leaving him in a pair of tight baby pink boxer briefs that I had bought him for Christmas last year. I tossed the pants over the arm of the chair in the corner and tackled Eggsy on the bed. 

‘’ow is it that you always ‘ave me out of my clothes ‘fore I’ve even started on yours?’ Eggsy made quick work of the buttons on my shirt and pushed it off my shoulder as I settled in his lap and slowly moved my hips to grind against him. Eggsy shot me a look as he let out a stifled groan and arched up into me and started grinding in perfect rhythm with me. 

‘Fuck,’ I moaned quietly, leaning down at his urging so he could push the cups of my bra down and bring his mouth to my breasts. I nearly cried out when he gently ran his teeth over my over sensitive nipples.

‘Now sweet, you ‘ave to be quiet for me.’ He held my hips in place then gave a particularly sharp grind up into me to punctuate his words. ‘Wouldn't wan’ your family to hear you screaming my name while your bouncing on my cock now would we?’ I shook me head and tried to keep quiet as gun calloused and skillful fingers opened the button on my jeans and eased the zipper down. Eggsy pushed my jeans down what little bit he could and gave me a sharp spank on my rear.

‘Strip for me.’ I scrambled off of his lap and bent to untie my oxfords and slide them off. I watched his face when I shimmied out of my tight jeans, his eyes were blown with desire as they followed my jeans to the floor and he was biting his bottom lip. The tent in his boxer briefs caught my attention as I stood before him with my bra pushed down so my boobs spilled out and my dark blue lace boyshorts. 

I reached behind me to unhook my bra but he shook his head and motioned to my panties so I slipped them down my legs to join my pants on the floor and then reached for Eggsy’s hips to pull his underwear down. I grinned when his erection bobbed free and I threw his pink pants to the side and crawled between his legs.

It was Eggsy’s turn to moan out a curse when I licked over the head of his cock and sucked it into my mouth. I knew he loved it when I sucked him off and I loved doing it so it was a win for both of us. He fisted his hands into the bedspread on either side of his hips until I reached out and took his right hand and set it on the back of my head and met his eyes. I gave him a wink, our signal to say I was fine if my mouth was otherwise occupied or if I couldn't talk, as his fingers wound in my hair and started directing me. 

‘Such a good girl for me aren’t you? Love it when I’m fucking your throat don' you?’ I moaned my response since he had pushed my head down so that he was completely buried in my mouth and going down my throat. I could feel my eyes watering a bit but I was relaxed and breathing as well as I could and mentally patting myself on the back for mastering my gag reflex.

I brought my hand down and parted my lower lips to feel how soaked I was, the circled my fingers to tried to fill the needy ache but Eggsy caught onto what I was doing and gave a low growl then grabbed my arm and pulled my hand up to his mouth so he could lick and suck each of my fingers clean while he kept fucking into my mouth until he suddenly pulled my hair painfully to pull me off his cock. He pulled my arm again to guide me into a crouching position over his hips, helping me balance while he made sure I was ready to his standards before placing my hands on his chest and letting me sink down on him. 

Our moans echoed each other as I stretched around him. It had been so long since we had been together that it felt like the first time all over again, except now we knew each others bodies as well as we knew our own. We both knew that it would be quick with the amount of heavy foreplay and how long it had been but neither of us seemed to care as I started moving. Eggsy grabbed onto my hips tightly but made no move to control the pace I had set. For the most part we were being quiet except for the breathy moans and muffled curses, not that I was worried about that at the moment as Eggsy shifted, bending his knees and tightened his hold to help me move faster and he could thrust harder which was what I needed to fly apart on his lap.

Eggsy slowed his pace to give me a moment to catch my breath, then leaned up and kissed my before flipping me onto my back. He grabbed my ankles and gently stretched my legs up over his shoulders and pulled me down so that I was nearly folded in half when he leaned his weight on me. 

‘Do I need to gag you?’ He whispered, his voice was low and gravelly, the perfect well fucked voice. I nodded at him and let him arrange himself so that his hand covered my mouth. I gave him another wink and pressed a kiss to his palm so he knew I was fine with his plan. I was ready and nearly begging for him to use me, I was still needy feeling and I was glad he didn't keep me waiting, but instead set a fast and brutal pace that had my eyes rolling. I felt another orgasm quickly approaching and I knew Eggsy could feel it also because he reached between my legs and gently pinched my tight bundle of nerves sending me flying once again but this time he flew with me. 

Eggsy helped me bring my legs back down then flipped down beside me on his back and pulled me to his side as we tried to calm our frantic breathing. I set my hand on his chest over his heart and used his heartbeat to focus and ground myself so that I could breathe easier. 

‘Alright love?’ I tilted my head up a bit to meet his concerned eyes. I nodded and twisted around so that I could lay my head on his shoulder after I pressed a kiss to his skin.

‘Better than alright.’ Eggsy chuckled and kissed my forehead. We both looked up when there was a knock on the door and Merlin’s muffled voice came from the other side.

******IT'S SAFE NOW, YOU CAN LOOK******

‘If you two are quite done, I’ve got your luggage out here and I expect a tip.’ Eggsy untangled himself from me and stood up, glancing around the room to find his boxers. I slid my discarded button down on and did a few buttons before Eggsy opened the door to find Merlin loaded down with some of his bags and a rolling suitcases on the floor that he must have retrieved from their cars while we had been occupied. 

Since we were supposed to be on vacation we had packed our regular clothes but when the vacation had turned into a mission we had added bags for our gear instead of repacking so we each had a suitcase and duffel for our normal clothes and shoes plus one Kingsman logo bag for our gear, a custom suit bag and of course the leather messenger bag that housed a manner of weapons in many hidden pockets. 

Merlin was staring at Eggsy’s boxers with an eyebrow raised, then shook his head and handed over the messenger and suit bags. 

‘Don’t let Harry see how lovely you look in pink or he’ll have a suit made for you,’ Merlin said with an evil grin. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the mental picture of Eggsy in a pink suit. Eggsy’s bags were quickly moved into the room when we heard the front door open and a few people come inside. I stood up and dressed, leaving my gun off this time and securing it in my bag since I was confident that between Eggsy, Merlin, Harry, and I that we could take down anything in straight hand to hand if needed. 

I pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder while he dug through his bag for more comfortable clothing besides a three piece suit then slipped from the room to the bathroom across the hall. I grinned at my crazy sex hair which was always a side effect of my Eggsy and a bed. I worked on taming the mess after a quick stop at the toilet before giving up and just throwing my hair in a messy bun and splashing cool water on my flushed face and neck. I left the bathroom and went to the living room finding Mamaw and some older people I didn't know. I hesitated, fingers itching for protection, and pushing the feeling aside when Mamaw caught me standing in the mouth of the hall and waved me into the room.

‘Everyone this is my granddaughter Emily. Emily this is preacher John from church and a few members of the congregation that stopped by for the party.’ I plastered a fake smile on and waved at the new people in the room. ‘Anne, you remember Emily don't you?’ Mamaw asked the lady sitting next to her after she had introduced all the others. I studied the lady, Anne, and she did look somewhat familiar but not familiar enough that I felt comfortable enough to return the hug she gave me. I was aware that the preacher was staring at me the entire time I was standing, when I sat down I looked him in the eye until he broke eye contact. I felt a warning bell go off in my head while I looked at the man, memorizing his features just in case.

‘So what is it that you do Emily?’ Anne asked. 

‘I work for a tailor shop,’ I replied, hoping to keep it short and simple. 

‘A tailor? Like mens suits?’ One of the other ladies asked curiously. I nodded my response. 

‘And womens suits.’ Eggsy’s hands landed on my shoulders and gently massaged my tense muscles. ‘Emily looks brill in one of her suits.’ I leaned my head back to see his green eyes peeing down at me. ‘And I do not say that because I am obligated or under any duress.’ I reached up and flicked him on his throat making him flinch back and pout while everyone laughed and Mamaw introduced him to the others in the room. I scooted over so Eggsy could sit beside me.

‘Merlin and Harry are calling home, I sent mum a message and let her know we were officially on vacation now,’ he said quietly as he handed me my shoes that I had left in the bedroom. He had changed into a pair of light wash jeans and a white t-shirt, clean white sneakers on his feet already. 

‘Did you hang up the suit bags?’ I asked sliding my shoes on.

‘No I tossed them in the corner for you to take care of later,’ he replied innocently, puppy eyes included. I felt eyes on me again and knew it was the preacher staring while he thought I wasn’t paying attention. I continued to pretend that I hadn't noticed it as I pinched my boyfriend’s cheek.

‘Cheeky.’ I placed a kiss where I had pinched and stood up. 

‘Eggsy’s hungry again so we’re going back outside so he can help with the food problem,’ I told Mamaw as I pulled on Eggsy’s hand to get him to stand. ‘Merlin and Harry are probably going to be on the phone for a while checking in with the shop and all so don’t worry about them.’

‘Alright, Eggsy, go eat all the food you want. I don't want to have to put it all away tonight,’ Mamaw told him. 

‘’M going to get so fat on this trip I won’ fit in my suits when we get home,’ Eggsy groaned making the room laugh again. 

‘Was it me or was tha’ preacher bloke giving you the dodgy feeling?’ Eggsy asked quietly once we were outside. I glanced back at the house then nodded. 

‘He kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking or paying attention, I could have sworn that I saw his jaw clench when you came into the room. Something's off about him for sure,’ I answered.

‘But is it the ‘I am a man of God and I’ve never touched a beautiful woman’ off or is it the ‘she would make a beautiful skin rug’ off.’ I looked over at Eggsy, who was once again pretending to be innocent, with my eyebrows raised. He caught me looking at him was we reached the edge of the party. ‘Wha’s wrong?’ I shook my head.

‘Nothing, just remembering how special you are and how many times you’ve been hit in the head.’   
I let Eggsy handle the food on his own as I grabbed a couple of drinks and went to the table Lyndsie waved me to. 

‘So you met the preacher?’ She asked after we both sat down. Something about her tone made me pause opening my soda. 

‘Yes, he was a very...observant person.’ Eggsy nodded and took the soda from me and opened it, handing it back after taking a sip.

‘What’s the story with ‘im?’ Lyndsie looked around and then leaned closer so that she couldn't be overheard by anyone. 

‘He was brought in a few months ago. All the older congregation seem to like him but most of us mothers could sense there was something off about him so Lydia, one of the other mom’s googled him. Turns out that he was transferred into our church because there was some scandal, something about he was caught in a room alone with a thirteen year old girl. Nothing was ever confirmed but we see the way he looks at some of the girls.’ I wrinkled my nose. I knew there was an alarm going off in my head, I just didn't think it was the predator alarm. I looked over at Eggsy who I could tell had something turning in his head. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head when he looked at me. 

‘I’m not saying you should, but if your fist happens to meet that preachers face like it did her brother’s earlier I might know a few people to give you an alibi or swear it was an accident,’ Lyndsie whispered to Eggsy who grinned at her. 

‘I’ll keep tha’ in mind though Emi can kick his ass jus’ as well as I can.’ Eggsy took a bite of broccoli salad and groaned. ‘Why don’ you make stuff like this at home?’ He asked after he swallowed. I rolled my eyes before I answered.

‘Remember the chicken casserole?’ I asked raising my eyebrows again. Eggsy faked gagged at the thought of my first attempt at cooking after we had started dating. It was inedible to say the least but Eggsy had still tried it to make me feel better. ‘Plus some of this food we would have to have shipped over and that would cost an arm, leg, and probably half of you liver,’ I said thinking about the shipping cost for something overnighted to London in a cold box. 

We stayed outside for the rest of the party and when it started getting dark out my cousins lit a bonfire and brought out the marshmallows. Harry and Merlin had joined us for a bit but then went back into the house to shower and head to bed since they had arranged to leave the next morning. Merlin hadn't been able to find out much from here and he declared his minions incompetent and unable to work his super computer so they were going to jet home to get to the bottom of the situation. They would be taking both the DB9 and the Maserati back to the Kingsman storage unit that we had near all the international airports. 

During the night Eggsy had met my dad when he arrived at the part and gotten to know my mom better also. Dad seemed to like Eggsy for the most part but sometimes they had some trouble understanding each other between Eggsy’s accent and chav speak he sometimes slipped into and my father’s heavy southern speech. We didn’t have to watch out for my brother since he had left while eggsy and I had been otherwise occupied in the bedroom. 

Eggsy and I decided to call it a night around midnight when I noticed him nearly falling asleep in his chair, we said our goodnights and helped Mamaw to the house so that she wouldn't stumble in the dark and over the people that were already asleep in the living room that were too tired to drive home. After sharing a quick shower we both fell into bed exhausted. Eggsy probably hadn’t slept but for a couple of hours and well placed cat naps for the last couple of days and I had spent a lot of my energy trying to play nice with people and keeping my fake story alive. I curled into Eggsy’s side as he threw an arm around me, after being apart for so long we both craved the closeness. Finally content, Eggsy fell asleep quickly and I soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a nod to the Great Sir Elton John! I have been a fan for years and was so glad to be able to see him in concert a few months ago. If you haven't see the movie Rocketman, stop reading right now and go see it. Magic is real people.


	6. Breaking Down Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family fun and Eggsy letting out his inner child.

I woke up when I felt Eggsy move away from me and get out of bed. I opened my eyes slowly about to ask him if he was alright when I heard the light tapping on our closed door. Eggsy rubbed a hand over his face and bare chest while contemplating opening the door, his sleep pants riding low on his hips. He finally opened the door when the quiet tapping made no attempt to stop. Harry was at our door this time, dressed in a perfect suit and hair neatly gelled back in his usual style.

‘Mamaw has instructed me to wake you for family breakfast,’ he said with a grin. I sat up and leaned forward so that I came into Harry’s line of sight. 

‘Did you seriously just call my mamaw Mamaw?’ I asked a bit stunned. Harry waved his hand as if to wave my question away.

‘Get out here before she comes back here.’ I rolled my eyes and reached for my watch on the nightstand. It was almost nine-thirty which was usually late for us to wake up anyways but neither Eggsy or I was a morning person. My boyfriend closed the door and then flopped back down beside me and tried to bury his face in my boobs.

‘Do I ‘ave to get up?’ He mumbled and pressed his lips to my skin. 

‘Yes, and you at least have to put on a shirt.’ I carded my fingers through his hair as I spoke, not wanting to move from the bed either but I knew it would only be a short time before someone else would be at our door and they might not be as nice as Harry when trying to get us out of bed. I gave Eggsy a gentle push and slid out from under him and got up slowly, stretching my arms and back slowly as I went to the corner that Eggsy had arranged our bags in. I dug through mine and found a pair of shorts that I had bought for vacation and a light and loose off the shoulder top. Eggsy rolled over on his back and folded his hands under his head and watched me dress, a tired and dopey expression on his face. I dug through his bag next and threw a back t-shirt at his face with a pointed look. Eggsy gave me another grin and then rolled off the bed,he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into a hug. 

‘I love you,’ he mumbled as I pressed my face into his chest and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. 

‘As I love you.’ I loved hearing him tell me he loved me. I tilted my head up and pressed a kiss to his chin then let my arms fall. 

‘Put your shirt on.’ I ordered as I left him standing where he was and left the room to go across the hall to the bathroom. I couldn't hear that many people in the house so that meant it was probably just the people that had camped out in the living room last night. I was brushing my teeth when Eggsy came into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush to start doing the same, he leaned on me as he stole the toothpaste from my hand. I rolled my eyes and spit into the sink and finished brushing. 

I had been right about who was in the house. Mamaw, Harry, and Merlin were sitting around the very full breakfast table with plates full of southern breakfast. Lyndsie, Chuck, Doug, and Maci had also stayed over and I could hear their kids in the living room watching something on the tv. I slid into a chair beside Harry who reached over and gave my hand a squeeze before handing me a empty plate then tossing one over his shoulder for Eggsy who was walking into the room. Eggsy caught it without hardly looking and began filling both his plate and the plate in front of me with eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. He added some fruit to the plate in his hand and switched it out for the plate in front of me as the rest of the adults joined us in the dining room. 

‘Chuck, Doug, take note that Eggsy is gentleman enough to fix Emily’s plate without her even asking,’ Lyndsie said as she sat next to Mamaw. Both men glanced at Eggsy who had just settled next to me.

‘Thanks for setting the bar high man,’ Chuck said rolling his eyes but he took two plates with Doug following his brother’s lead. 

‘No problem bruv,’ Eggsy grinned then I caught him shooting Lyndsie a wink from the corner of my eye before I turned to Harry.

‘All packed?’ I asked. Harry nodded before taking a sip of his morning tea and grimacing when it wasn't up to his usual English standards. 

‘Yes, and Merlin has left the paperwork for your reservations in your car and added the address into the GPS.’ I nodded almost not trusting my voice because I had become a little sad that I would be leaving this house so soon but I knew it was for the best. ‘However Merlin called to confirm this morning and it seems that there was a slight mix up with the reservations and the cabin he has booked will not be ready until tomorrow.’ I looked up to see a grin on Harry’s face, the grin that said ‘this was on purpose but I will never admit to it.’ I reached over and gave his arm a squeeze as a silent thank you then started my breakfast. Mamaw’s small dog, Buddy brushed my feet under the table. He was a little smaller than JB but that was because he was a pug and chihuahua mix. Thinking of JB made me groan. 

‘Harry, I totally forgot that I made grooming appointments for the kids this week, could you please take them?’ I asked, already knowing that he would say yes, Harry loved out dogs. I pushed away from the table and went to grab my phone and wallet after Harry agreed. 

‘This is the number for the groomer if you have any problems it has the details of their appointment times on the other side,’ I said as I handed the bright purple appointment card over. Then I handed over five twenty pound notes. ‘Please make sure you tip her well for dealing with Eggsy’s monster.’ Eggsy snorted beside me.

‘JB is a perfect gentleman unlike his brother. Don't believe ‘er ‘Arry.’

‘If both Merlin and I had not taken care of both your children several times before I would be more inclined to believe you, however Eggsy, JB is a menace when it comes to the groomers. Max is the better behaved of the two,’ Harry said as he slid the money into his wallet. I turned to Eggsy and stuck my tongue out at him. 

‘Please tell me that ya’ll are talking about dogs,’ Chuck said hesitantly. 

‘They migh’ look like dogs but they believe they’re humans,’ Eggsy said stealing my phone and going into my picture gallery to find one of our boys then passing it to my cousin.   
‘JB is the pug and Max is the Sheppard.’ We all talked about the dogs during breakfast, Merlin telling stories about the doggy adventures that seemed to happen while Eggsy and I were out of town and Merlin busted the kids out of ‘Doggy Jail’ as he called it. My poor Mamaw was laughing so hard she was nearly crying along with most of the others at the table as Merlin described how he and Harry had once taken the dogs to the park and they had both taken a swim in the horrible duck pond that had turned out to be contaminated with sewage from a pipe that had broken. I had always wondered why our dogs had been freshly groomed after I had come home from a mission in Spain. 

The time for Harry and Merlin to leave came too soon, they helped clean up from breakfast and began to say their goodbyes to my family who seemed to have decided to adopt them in the short time they were here. Eggsy and I helped them carry their bags out to the cars.

‘Alright you two, be careful and if you think anything is off-’

‘We’ll be fine Merlin. You’ve trained us well enough that we can take care of ourselves.’ I interrupted. Merlin glared at me.

‘Keep your glasses and weapons handy.’ He grumbled then gave me a hug and a kiss to the top of my head. 

‘But do try to relax and enjoy your vacation,’ Harry added after elbowing Merlin. I grinned at Harry and gave him his hug.

‘We will an’ don’t worry, we’ll make sure to bring you both back some awesome souvenirs,’ Eggsy grinned as Merlin fondly ruffled his hair. 

We let Harry and Merlin get into their cars, Harry finally getting to drive the DB9. Eggsy and I watched them leave the drive and then heard the cars rev loudly meaning that Harry and Merlin were not being the responsible adults they claimed to be as they raced down the road. Once we could no longer hear the racing cars we went back into the chaotic house most of the kids had been sugared up at breakfast since most of them had eaten pancakes with loads of syrup before Eggsy and I had made it to the table. We tried to sneak into the corner of the couch without attracting the attention of the kids who had taken a shine to Eggsy at the party last night but we sadly failed and soon the monsters were crawling all over us. 

Mamaw was our savior and shooed the kids back to their parents so they could get dressed and out of their syrup stained pajamas. The the older woman went above and beyond and asked if we minded going to town for a few groceries she needed before everyone arrived back at the house for another grill out. Eggsy excused himself to get dressed while Mamaw and I went over the shopping list. Eggsy brought my socks, shoes, and bag out for me, I could tell from the weight of my purse that he had stashed my gun inside. He had picked out a pair of white converse that Merlin had added toe blades to because he was overprotective and nosey. I slid on my footie socks then laced up my shoes quickly, I would put my holster on before we got into the car since my shirt was loose enough to hide it easily. 

Eggsy must have went with a similar waist holster and probably an ankle holster under his clothes. He had dark jeans and dark brown boots on with a deep blue v-neck, looking every bit the part of mid-twenties normal responsible adult. If you started looking closer and knew what to look for you would see that his clothes were designer brands that had been tailored to fit him perfectly, the watch he was wearing, the Kingsman Bremont, was a fifteen thousand pound watch, and of course his Kingsman signet ring all showed that he was a very wealthy mid-twenties responsible adult. 

Granted, I had all of the same things going for me that he did, however it was part of our training to make it look as if we were normal when we were out and about. You would never know that the watches we wore were the real thing unless you got a close look, the clothes were easy to pass off since they were clothes and for the most part people only followed the biggest name designers and pretended to know the names of all the others. My signet ring didn’t stand out because I wore it on the ring finger of my right hand unlike the men wearing their ring on the pinky of their dominant hand. We blended in perfectly fine if you didn't count the car we were driving in which was one thing a Kingsman never slacked off on. 

We managed to sneak out of the house without alerting any of the kids who were still trying to get completely dressed and made our way into town quickly. Eggsy sitting in the passenger seat beside me and looking around curiously at the new landscape as it passed. Mamaw had also asked my to pick up a prescription at one of the grocery stores so it was easier to just get everything at the one store. Sadly it was the one grocery store I had worked at during high school before I had left for London and for Kingsman. Eggsy and I joked about all the people in the parking lot that stopped what they were doing and watched my car as it prowled through the rows of normal cars, the engine growling beautifully. 

Once Eggsy and I were in the store I looked around to see if there was anyone I remembered from when I worked here, surprisingly there were several cashiers and I knew three of the customer service staff that manned the desk and greeted us when we walked in. I didn’t think that any of them recognized me but I did get a few looks that you would give someone that was familiar but you couldn't place them. 

Eggsy grabbed a cart on the way into the store and started looking around while I picked up the prescription at the pharmacy. We took care of the shopping list quickly since most of the list was produce. Eggsy added a few things to the cart that he saw and wanted to try but was highly disappointed when he figured out that American stores didn't carry Jaffa Cakes. I was stocking up on the juice boxes and soda while Eggsy and wandered off when I heard my name. I turned quickly, my hand going to the small of my back but stopping when I recognized the woman. 

‘Holy cow it really is you!’ Anne grinned at me and came closer. I couldn't help but grin back. Anne had been one of my best work friends and we had gone through our customer service training together. I actually didn't mind the hug she gave me as we went through all of the ‘how are you’ questions. Anne was shocked that I moved all the way to London and was now working as a tailor, which I knew was pretty crazy if that was the only reason that I had moved. She was filling me in on what had happened to the management team that had been here when I heard something fall into my shopping cart. 

‘I swear if you don't stop putting things in the cart I’m going to buy one of those kids leashes and put it on you so you can’t wander off.’ Eggsy’s arms were full of American junk food. 

‘Like to see you try love, prolly couldn't get one arm init,’ He replied as he dumped his food into the cart. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Anne.

‘Anne, this is my man child Eggsy, Eggsy this is Anne. We worked together when I worked here.’ I tried to not laugh when Anne’s eyes went a bit wide as Eggsy looked around me and grinned.

‘’Ello, pleased to meet you. Do you ‘ave any ‘orrible embarassin’ stories about Emi? Please say yes.’ I backhanded Eggsy’s shoulder as he shook Anne’s hand and practically begged for blackmail. 

‘Oh, I have plenty of stories for you.’ Anne answered just as she was called on the overhead intercom. 

‘We’ve got to go and we’ll let you get back to work,’ I said as I grabbed Eggsy’s hand before he could follow Anne. We waved goodbye to her and went to the checkout.   
I somehow got Eggsy out of the store without him adding more to the cart. When we walked out we could immediately see the people around my car taking pictures. When we got close enough to the car to unlock after sensing the key most of the people seemed to scatter. I let Eggsy take care of packing the small trunk in the front of the car since he had bought all of the extra junk food while I started the car and sat in the nice comfortable air conditioning. I couldn't help but rev the engine a bit when two girls started to walk up to Eggsy after he closed the hood. He shot me an exasperated look and shook his head a bit but I could tell he was laughing as he walked over to the passenger door. I could see the grin he shot in the approaching girls direction and then slid into the car.

‘Jealousy looks wonderful on you love,’ he said as he leaned over, hand tangling in my ponytail to pull me into a kiss. I couldn't help but smirk after pulling away and putting the car into reverse.

‘Possessiveness looks fantastic on you.’ I sent the girls that had watched Eggsy and I play a classier version of tonsil hockey a sweet smile and a wave as I backed out.   
When we got back to the house we found that the water slide bounce house had been re inflated and the kids were already playing but they stopped to run along the car as we went up the drive. The kids helped carry in the groceries after being amazed the trunk was actually in the front of the car and the engine was in the back.   
After we had separated all of the groceries Eggsy disappeared for a bit as soon as the groceries were settled and came back in gym shorts and a tight black wife beater. 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ I asked curiously.

‘’M goin’ go on tha’ bouncy thing.’ I rolled my eyes at his boyish grin and he took off out the door with the rest of the kids. I went to the bedroom and took off my shoes and gun, securing the latter in my Kingsman messenger bag that had fingerprint coding on the zipper so that only Eggsy or I could open it. I went back to the kitchen and started helping Mamaw get the produce we had picked up at the store.

‘I’m sorry for what your brother said yesterday,’ Mamaw said as she shucked an ear of corn. I shrugged a shoulder.

‘It’s alright. I knew that me being here wouldn't be easy for him.’ I looked down at the bean in my hand and tried to focus on the here and now and not get lost in the past. ‘I couldn't believe how glad Mom and Dad were about me coming home.’

‘They’re your parents, they’ve lost one child. They can't afford to lose another. Chris though; he lost his big brother. Those two were glued together as children. I’m not saying that you weren't always with them but you were different Emily. You could be in a room full of people but you would be off on your own in the corner playing by yourself. When you left for good your brother saw it as his only living sibling left him also.’ 

I knew Mamaw was telling the truth. Everyday I wished that I could go back to the day I left my family and went across the ocean and tell them the truth. I wish that I could tell them that after I had completed my Kingsman training and received my code name I had hunted the bastard down that killed my younger brother and after showing the monster the pain he had caused I killed him. I had started the self healing after I had vengeance. 

I cleared my throat and wiped my suddenly misty eyes, then picked up another bean and got back to work. Thankfully Mamaw turned the conversation to a lighter topic and asked me about London. I was telling her about some of the local things that I liked to do when I was home and about how different the basic things are across the ocean when my adult cousins came in.

‘Emily, you need to come home more often and bring Eggsy with you because he is great with the kids,’ Lyndsie said as she came to stand with me as we could finish the beans faster. 

‘He has a little sister that is about to turn five so he’s used to being around kids,’ I said as I dumped my bowl into the big pot on the stove. ‘Plus he practically is a kid so he’s on their level already.’ After we finished in the kitchen I went outside to check on my child. Most of the family that had went home last night had returned and set up the big projector screen that we would use to watch a movie later after it was dark. 

I was standing with Mom when I heard a familiar yell. I looked up to the top of the water slide to see Eggsy holding my youngest cousin, Addy, close to his chest and five of the bigger kids all sliding down at the same time. When Eggsy got closer to the bottom he raised Addy above his head so that she didn't get a face full of water in the two foot deep pool at the end of the slide. Once the kids were all out of the water Eggsy let Addy down from her safe place so she could walk to the side of the pool and get out of the bounce house. Eggsy spotted me and started over with a huge grin plastered all over his face and soaking wet. I almost wanted to go back into the house and get my glasses so that I could record the memories. 

I noticed that Eggsy had his ‘I’m up to something’ smirk on his face a moment too late. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman carry then took off running to the slide with me screaming.

‘Eggsy Unwin you better put me down right now!’ I screeched as he started climbing up the slick ladder. I could hear the laughter from all of the kids that were standing at the bottom. ‘I’m telling Harry!’ I yelled as we made it to the top and he somehow managed to flip me back upright and position us at the edge of the slide perfectly. I could hear his manic laughter in my ear over my scream before we landed in the pool of water. I somehow ended up under the water and of course I had my mouth open when I went under so I was coughing and sputtering when Eggsy helped me back up. I was tempted to drown my Eggsy and he knew it because he took off and I gave chase around the yard.   
We were both fast but with a bit of bribery I had all of the kids on my side. While Eggsy was trying to use them as a shield they turned on him and latched onto each leg so he couldn’t run. I grabbed two cups full of ice and dumped them both down his tight water soaked boxers he had on under his shorts.

‘Bloody ‘ell!’ Eggsy started doing a dance around the yard trying to get the ice out of his pants. Mamaw came to stand beside me and gave my boyfriend a questionable look having just come outside and not seeing what Eggsy had done to deserve this type of cruel punishment. I started to tell her what he had done but stopped when a police car pulled into the drive. Eggsy was beside me quickly but was still fidgeting from the ice in his wet pants. 

I nearly couldn't believe my eyes when my brother got out of the police cruiser. I had never realized he would go into the law enforcement field, but then again I wouldn't have expected myself to turn out as a spy that wears bulletproof suits to work. I do admit though that my brother looked as if he was born to wear his uniform. He was calm and collected as he made his was to Mamaw and Mom to say hello. Then he looked over to Eggsy and I. 

‘Don’t you British people know you’re supposed to take your clothes off before you take a bath?’ My brother was not impressed but I did give him some credit for trying to make a joke. 

‘So tha’ how they do it ‘ere,’ Eggsy said scratching his chin before being grabbed by the arm and forced to follow Mamaw across the yard so he could move something heavy that she insisted must be moved right then. I rolled my eyes and looked my brother over again. 

‘Looking to see what a real uniform looks like?’ I narrowed my eyes at his snide tone. 

‘If that’s what you want to call it. It fits you like shit.’ I was a bit worried that he wouldn't pick up one the teasing tone of my voice. 

‘I suppose that not everyone can have a Savile Row tailor.’ I raised my eyebrows. I had never said where the shop was in London. Chris shot me a grin. ‘I’m a police officer Em. I saw the logo on the bags when the bald guy was bringing all your guy’s shit inside yesterday and I looked up the logo. I guess I should be pretty proud that my big sister is pretty important to one of the top suit shops in London.’ I felt like an olive branch was being held out to me.

‘Well when you find yourself with some spare time you should hop the pond and come to the shop so your sister can make you a suit.’ 

‘You’ve got a deal sis.’ I knew that we wouldn't be how we were when we were kids but we could be siblings again. 

‘So what’s the deal with the drowned rat look?’ I glared at my brother.

‘Eggsy threw me down the slide so I retaliated with cups of ice down his boxers. Say one more thing about it and I’ll give you a hug and get your uniform all wet.’ Chris held up his hands innocently and made the motion of zipping his lips. We went over to the rest of the family and Chris went ahead and made his plate so he could eat and get back on the job. 

The kids finally begged me to go on the slide again, this time I went under my own willpower and it actually turned out to be fun.


	7. When the Circus Arrives Without Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite lovebird's vacation gets rudely interrupted.

The next morning we woke up relatively early to prepare to head out. Both Eggsy and I checked all of our Kingsman bags and found all of the extra goodies that Merlin had stashed for us when he borrowed our bags before he left. My favorite was a bracelet with a tree of life circle medallion tied onto it, the tree of life was the symbol for the Merlin department so I knew that he had created this himself because due to some strange Kingsman rule he was the only one who could bestow the symbol upon anyone. Merlin had left a detailed description of what each ‘toy’ did of course. It turned out that the bracelet had a GPS tracker in it and that if I pressed the center of the raised tree over the opal background that it would act as a panic button. Merlin had also included new prototype throwing knives for me and a prototype holster for my gun that was just a band of fabric that slipped onto my thigh. The fabric was woven with shiny magnetic strands and according to Merlin was strong enough to hold my weapon in place without any straps, something that would come in handy when I wore a dress. 

Eggsy and I could hear someone up and moving around the house. All of the family had gone home and we had said all of our goodbyes last night to them so the person moving about in the house was Mamaw. We had told her that we were going to be leaving early this morning and that we would just get breakfast on the road, but if I knew my mamaw she was in the kitchen making something for us. Sure enough after I was dressed and armed I went into the kitchen and found her plating eggs and bacon. 

‘Mamaw, I told you that you didn’t have to make us breakfast,’ I told her as she handed me a plate.

‘Did you really think I would let you leave without a meal.’ I rolled my eyes as I sat at the table with a mumbled ‘no ma’am’. Eggsy joined us at the table after sliding his phone in his pocket. He had his Kingsman glasses on but he didn't act like anything was wrong. I had left my glasses in their case and I hated wearing the contacts that Merlin had designed. 

‘Merlin jus’ sent me a text, they’re ‘ome an goin’ to the shop to work on tha’ problem order we took.’ Eggsy took his plate from Mamaw and thanked her before he started eating. 

After breakfast Eggsy went out to pack the car. I could hear him cursing the small trunk from the house but eventually he figured out how to pack the car after I yelled to put the suit bags and messenger bags behind our seats and then reminding him that we wouldn't have a space problem if he hadn't went crazy buying junk food in the store yesterday. I got the British version of the bird, which I then had to explain to Mamaw which was extremely awkward. Once the bags were finally in the car we said our final goodbyes to Mamaw and then we were on the road. 

Merlin had a direct line to the car so Eggsy and I slid our Ray Bans on and followed the directions that Merlin had put into the GPS and cruised down the mostly empty roads. We stopped a couple of times to get gas and stretch our legs a bit once we got to the coast. Eggsy marveled at how warm the water was, he even claimed the sand was different from the beaches around home. He took a picture and sent it back to his mother then we took a selfie for our travel scrapbook at home we kept. Every place we went, whether it was for a mission or any other travels, a selfie was taken. Most of Eggsy’s were outrageous, his last mission selfie was his sweaty and bloody face with a huge grin and in the background behind him was the building we had just blown up. Our vacation scrapbook was not shown to anyone outside of Kingsman to say the least.   
We found our rented cabin easy enough and checked in with the older couple next door that rented it out. I trusted Merlin had already done extensive background checks on the couple so I didn't worry much about them, plus their cabin was almost one hundred yards away. The back of the cabin was facing the beach and with a short walk over the small   
bridge you were on your own slice of Florida heaven. 

The cabin was cute, homey, and thankfully fully furnished. The living room and kitchen flowed together with a small bathroom right next to the back door. There were two bedrooms with the master bedroom having an attached master bathroom. The whole cabin was hardwood floors and the living room had a flat screen hanging from the wall; it was a surprisingly modern looking interior. 

Eggsy and I unpacked and then made a trip to the grocery store to get some basics since all we had brought was Eggsy’s junk food. Once we returned and put the food away we went to the beach.

The first few days of our vacation were quiet, the only time we left the cabin was to go to the beach. It had been so long since we had been on an actual vacation with no Merlin in our ears that we almost weren't sure what to do. After we had been thoroughly reacquainted Eggsy and I found out that we were just a few minutes from a state park that boasted some of the best hiking trails in the state so of course we had to check them out. 

We had gotten into a routine within a few days, in the mornings we would take a long run around the trails in the park then go to the beach for a while until it became boiling hot outside. In the afternoons we would wander around and find tourist things to do and of course buy things to take home. We found Merlin and Harry matching coffee mugs and a gaudy seashell tie for Harry. We picked out a seashell wind chime for Eggsy’s mom and Daisy had a jar of genuine Florida beach sand, Florida t-shirt with dolphins on it, and of course a stuffed dolphin plush. We were still looking for another gift for Merlin when both of our phones let out the shrill tone that was reserved for the man. 

‘Guinevere, Mordred, we have a problem, get to your cabin immediately.’ I looked at Eggsy as we both wordlessly hung up and went to the checkout quickly but not quick enough to cause alarm for any other shoppers that were in the shop. Once we were in the car and on the highway however, that was a different story. 

When we got to the cabin I went to the bedroom and started throwing our belongings into our bags while Eggsy started up the secure laptop and contacted Merlin. I brought both of our Kingsman bags to the living room for easy access if we needed them after we were done with Merlin and had our orders. Merlin appeared on the screen a moment after I was done with the bags, Harry right behind him. Their grim faces spoke the seriousness of the mission. 

‘Guinevere, Mordred, within the last half hour we discovered that the Statesman organization was compromised. Immediately after our discovery Merlin received a video file, we have already scrambled agents to you for assistance but there is no way that they will get there anytime soon without seriously compromising either themselves of Kingsman. I need you both to put aside your personal feelings and complete the mission.’ Harry was in full solom Arthur mode, a pit of dread dropped into the bottom of my stomach as Harry instructed Merlin to play the video. 

My brother was sitting in the middle of a dirty room, tied to a chair with his uniform half ripped off his body. I could tell that they had removed his vest, utility belt, and boots. I could see the bruises already swelling on his face and from the awkward way he was sitting I could tell he had a few broken ribs and was having trouble breathing. 

‘I’m telling you I don’t know anything. I was doing my regular patrols and I busted your kid for speeding. I don't know what the fuck this has to do with my sister. I haven't seen the bitch in six years.’ Chris was looking at someone in front of him but the video was being filmed from the side. A masked man came into the frame and gut punched my brother. 

‘A gentleman doesn’t lie.’ I had heard that voice before. I felt my body tense as my mind flew back to Kingsman training and the bright blue eyes that still occasionally haunted my nightmares. The video abruptly ended and I found Merlin and Harry staring at me. I didn't need them to say that they hadn't identified the voice. 

‘Carlton Cole. The recruit from my year.’ I looked at my surrogate fathers and took a deep breath. ‘He was a recruit that tried to rape me. Eggsy happened to be walking down the hall and heard me try to cry out.’ I could tell both men were disturbed but I was distracted when Eggsy took my hand and made me loosen my fingers where they had curled into my palm before my nails cut into my skin and I started bleeding. Now that Merlin had a name I could hear him rapidly typing.

‘We will talk about why it was never reported when you return home, am I understood Guinevere?’ Harry asked with cold fury barely masked in his voice. 

‘Aye nobody touches our girl without her consent and gets away with it. I’m surprised that Mordred didn't kill the lad,’ Merlin said as he kept his focus on the screen he was reading. 

‘Enough Merlin. Get to your grandmothers as fast as you can. We aren’t sure if they’re going after the rest of your family but get as many into that house as you can. I don’t care what you have to tell them just get them there. Merlin is keeping the local police off the trail so that nobody accidentally stumbles into this war.’ Harry ordered.

‘What about my brother?’ I asked.

‘I haven't been able to locate where the video was recorded. I can tell you that the idiot used a public wifi service at a coffee shop but the IP address has enough encryptions around it that it will take some time to crack.’ 

‘When we find out where he is being held you will be the first to know. But we must ensure the safety of the rest of your family.’ Harry’s voice and body language left no room for argument so I just nodded.

‘Merlin and I will be your handlers once you get to your destination. Report to Merlin when you arrive, I am going to try to get support from the clean part of statesmen.’

We said our goodbyes and signed off. I packed the car quickly while Eggsy went next door to check us out. I programmed the GPS for the fastest route then texted Merlin to take care of the police and state troopers. He replied that the troopers and police that saw our car had been instructed to provide escort or get out of the way if they couldn't keep up with the speed I was going. I’m not sure what strings Merlin pulled to get that to happen and I wasn't going to ask but I was thankful. My next mission was how to get everyone together at Mamaws house. I called her when we stopped for gas about halfway to her house, I had no idea what I would tell her but when she answered the phone I knew I couldn't lie.

‘Emily? Is that you? I thought we were past all of the calls where you don’t talk,’ Mamaw teased when I didn't start talking immediately. 

‘It’s me Mamaw.’ I said slowly. ‘I need you to do something for me and it’s going to sound really strange but I need you to trust me and I’ll explain later.’ 

‘What are you talking about? What do you need me to do?’ She asked a bit alarmed. Mamaw could see right through my false calm voice.

‘I need you to get as many members of our family in your house and keep them there. You can't have them in a panic though. Eggsy and I are on our way to you and we should be there within an hour and a half and I’ll explain everything then.’ Mamaw didn't speak for a moment then agreed and promised that she would think of something and have everyone there before we arrived. 

I was true to my word and we were speeding up Mamaw’s drive an hour and twenty-three minutes later. I could see the cars parked in the backyard which meant that Mamaw had some success. When Eggsy parked the car he looked over at me and squeezed my hand. 

‘We’ll get them love. I swear it.’ He kissed the back of my hand and then leaned over and kissed my lips. I looked away from Eggsy and saw Mamaw waiting for us on the back porch. Eggsy and I got out of the car and grabbed our Kingsman bags then headed into the house. I could hear kids playing in the back bedroom and when I walked into the living room I was almost shocked. Somehow my sweet Mamaw had gotten everyone that was at the party in her house in less than two hours. 

‘This had better be good because I canceled on a job to be here,’ Chuck said from the back couch as I set my bags down and glanced around the room to make sure the kids weren't in here. 

‘You think that’s bad I had to cancel on two yards today,’ Doug grumbled. 

‘Right, shut it. The reason we needed you ‘ere is because you’re all in danger and we’re ‘ere to protect your asses. Now, if you ‘aven’t already found a seat I suggest you sit and   
shut it,’ Eggsy spoke up looking at both my cousins who had stood up to make to leave. Both Chuck and Doug slowly sat back down. 

‘Eggsy and I are not just tailors, we work for a secret organization that is not controlled by any government. Three hours ago we received intel that one of our sister organizations in the United States was compromised. A video file was sent to our branches head of tech department.’ I stopped speaking because my throat was suddenly tight. I could not break down here. ‘Eggsy and I were alerted immediately because the video was of Chris. My brother is being held hostage and tortured for information and we haven't been able to locate where he is. We were ordered to come here and protect all of you until the location where Chris is has been found. At that point I am going to go get my brother. We have backup on the way but it’s going to be a while if they even get here in time.’ I looked at my mother and father who were sitting on the love seat in shock. ‘I will not lose another sibling, I will be getting him home but we are going to need you all to help us.’

‘There are two of us and even though we are ‘ighly trained you all outnumber us seven to one. We need your help to stay inside and keep the children entertained. We ‘ave special tech tha’ we need to set up that cannot be messed with. If you can use a weapon then we will need you to be armed. If it comes down to you needing to use that weapon then be smart and find cover if you can.’ Eggsy took over since this was more his department. He had work this kind of mission several times because he was good with people and they trusted him. 

‘So you’re telling us that you two are secret agents, my cousin is being held hostage and ya’ll are going to sit here and wait around for someone who may or may not be coming after us?’ Chuck scoffed. ‘I’m not believing this. We’re out of here.’ He stood and walked towards the door but he had to walk past me as he did. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around against the wall. I put more force behind the movement than I really needed to and I felt his breath woosh out of him as he collided with the wall. I braced my forearm against his throat and kicked his legs further apart so he couldn't balance. 

‘You think this is a joke? My brother is the one being tortured and I can't go get him and kill the fuckers hurting my family because I don't know where he is. That is why I am here. I am making damn sure that the rest of you are safe to the best of my abilities. So when I let you go you are going to sit down and shut the hell up and help us help you,’ I growled pressing my arm tighter against his throat so he would get the message that I was taking this very seriously. 

‘’E’s turnin’ red love, let ‘em go,’ Eggsy said quietly from behind me. I held still for another moment then stepped back. My cousin grabbed his throat and gasped for breath, a bit over dramatic if you asked me since I knew I hadn't been holding him that tight. Eggsy put a grounding hand on my shoulder and it reminded me to relax. 

‘These people are after one of the few things I care about, they have made this personal. I will keep you safe even if I have to tie you to one of the dining room chairs.’ 

‘Trust me bruv. If she ties you down anywhere you ain’t movin'. Fuckin’ ‘Arry taught her everythign’ he knows.’ I glanced at Eggsy and grinned.

‘You’re not still mad about Manilla are you dear?’ I teased noting his glare. I got a two fingered salute for my teasing. 

‘What should we start off doing Emily?’ Mamaw asked. I looked around the room for a moment to make sure that everyone seemed to be on the same page. 

‘First off we need everyone’s cell phone so Merlin can make sure that none of you are being traced through it. While Eggsy and Merlin are doing that I’m going to work on making sure that everyone who can use a gun has a gun. Mamaw since we aren’t sure how long we’ll all be here we need to make sure that there is plenty of food and things for the kids to do so that they don’t start asking questions,’ I listed off. 

‘Wait when you say Merlin you’re talking about that Scottish bald guy that we’ve adopted and not a different Merlin? He’s a secret agent too?’ Doug asked.

‘Merlin and Harry are our leaders for the most part. Merlin is in charge of all the tech and handlers and Harry is in charge of all the agents,’ I answered as Eggsy set up the laptop and pinged Merlin. 

‘That what Harry thinks anyway,’ Merlin said as his face popped up on the screen. ‘Guinevere, if you believe that you should need more weapons Arthur and I so kindly left our supply under your grandmother’s house. Southeast corner behind the siding. Now, Mordred be a good lad and I need you to connect each device to the laptop and open the drive it is listed under. I can remotely control your computer from here so you can help Guinevere secure the house while I am working. Arthur has made contact with the lead on the Americans side but they are being daft about the whole situation so do not expect help from them, however because I happen to be owed a favor I did manage to gain access to an American satellite and I have a visual of the entire property so I should be able to give you plenty of advance notice if someone decides to stop by.’

‘What about my brother?’ I asked.

‘I have been running every tracing program I have on the video and the file and so far I haven't had any hits. However Cole was one of ours but I cannot find his file in our entire system so it has been difficult to find out what his strengths and weaknesses are. Do you remember who his proposing knight was?’ Merlin asked as Eggsy connected the first phone. 

‘I think it was Kay but I can’t be one hundred percent sure, but you can use the process of elimination if you go through the recruit list of my year and the active agents that could propose anyone.’ Merlin’s eyes lit up and he looked over his shoulder for a moment. 

‘You heard Guenievre Minions. Get to it!’ Merlin turned back to us and looked me over carefully. ‘Put your armor on young lady.’ I rolled my eyes and walked away from the computer. First I would crawl under the house and get the weapons, then I would change.


	8. Dry Your Eyes And Show Them What You're Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to kick some ass people

When I came back into the house I was covered with dirt, sweat, and things I didn’t want to even think about. Everyone was taking stock of things in the house and seeing what was needed. Between all the households there would be plenty of food it just had to be brought to Mamaws. I went to the dining room table and carefully set the two heavy duffel bags down and started digging through them. Most of what was in the bags were the standard Kingsman issued handguns and a few broken down M4s that could easily be hidden around the house once I assembled them.

Eggsy came into the dining room and helped me finish sorting and assembling the M4s then we went through the ammo that had been left in the bags. Each weapon had a full clip and one spare. I started wondering why Harry and Merlin had packed so many weapons but sometimes it is just better not to ask the evil masterminds. After we finished and made sure all the kids were still occupied we hid the M4s and handed out the handguns. Maci had taken over Eggsy’s job of changing the phones out on the computer for Merlin.

Eggsy was going to take Lyndsie, Maci, and my Aunt Diana to their houses to pick up food and pack a few bags of clothes while Merlin kept an eye on the house via satellite and I took a quick shower and put on my armor which Merlin was being adamant about.

Once I was alone in the bathroom I allowed myself to sink to the bottom of the tub and silently cry. I was responsible for my brother being tortured and possibly beaten to death right now. It was my fault that I had put my entire family in danger. Once I had cried all my tears out I picked myself up and began to think strong. I was Emily ‘Guinevere’ Williams. I was a top agent of a top secret agency that my adopted fathers ran. I was one half of the Excalibur team with the other half being a man that trusted me with his life and that I trusted back. I could keep my family safe, I had the tools and the skills to do so if I kept myself strong. 

Mamaw had let us use her bathroom and bedroom to shower in and store our bags so when I stepped out of the shower I had almost forgotten where I was. I had been thinking mission thoughts and I stepped into a room of floral wallpaper and butterflies. I dried my hair and quickly styled it into a loose French braid with the ends tucked so that it couldn't get caught on anything. I flew through my makeup quickly but efficiently because when one was in a suit one always wanted to look their best and I didn't want to have to stop to do my makeup when I put my suit on.

I had set my outfit out before going to take a shower, it was a Kingsman undercover outfit that was made of a lighter version of the kevlar suit material. I went with my standard under armor for added protection but had went with a pair of skin tight skinny jeans that went under a pair of simple charcoal combat boots that Merlin had of course added toe blades, and a tight grey t shirt. I decided against the blazer that completed the outfit since it was already stuffy in the house but I made use of my slim fit holster for my back. Add a few knives in various spots and I was fully armed, add my invisible ear bug and my glasses I was fully connected. I looked at the mirror that was on the back of Mamaw’s closet door and I had to admit that I looked like a badass that could hold her own in a fight. I went out into the livingroom and straight to the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

‘Merlin, Agent Guinevere active and in holding position, please confirm status.’ Merlin grinned at me through the screen and gave me a wink. 

‘Looking good also,’ he smirked. ‘Status confirmed Guinevere,’ Merlin replied in his serious handler voice, both in my ear and through the computer. ‘Continue ta hold the castle an execute Excalibur Protocol if you deem necessary.’ I turned away from the computer and went back to the dining room where I could see the driveway through the window. 

‘What’s with the Guinevere thing?’ Doug asked sitting beside me. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. 

‘King Arthur, Knights of the Round Table, Excalibur ring a bell?’ 

‘Well yeah but Guinevere was Arthur’s wife…’

‘Harry is Arthur and he gifted the code name to me after Merlin refused to give up his Merlin title to become Guinevere when he and Harry married. Guinevere was one of Arthur’s most treasured loves in the stories. Harry is like my father, he helped me through some very dark times and he made me a strong person. Harry, like Arthur, doesn’t have any daughters so Harry chose to bestow me with the Guinevere title. 

‘Eggsy is practically Harry’s son so when Eggsy completed training there were technically no open code names to replace because both Eggsy and another recruit were tied for first but the other recruit was three seconds faster through the obstacle course so they were technically first. Harry activated the code name Mordred who was Arthur’s son in legend.’ I explained, I really didn't want to open a can of worms about Eggsy having a helping hand in the former Arthur's death.

‘What about the Excalibur thing that Merlin mentioned?’ Doug asked curiously.

‘The Excalibur Protocol means that we are Arthur’s weapon. We can use all of our skills to keep Arthur and Kingsman safe at our own discretion. We can and will use deadly force if we need to.’ Doug was silent and had gone a bit pale at my cold words. I looked up to see that Eggsy was driving Lyndsie’s suburban down the drive. Everything was quickly unloaded and moved into the house that felt like it was becoming more cramped by the minute. Eggsy went to take his shower and get dressed after everything was moved into the house. 

I kept an eye on the front of the house and replayed the video of my brothers torture over and over again on my glasses, trying to see if there was anything I had missed the first fifteen times I had watched it. I was pulled from my thoughts when Eggsy came back into the living room fully dressed and put together except for his hair was sticking up in every direction and still a bit wet which I knew he had done on purpose for his check in with Merlin.

‘Oi, Merlin. Agent Mordred checking in when your arse can manage to look up from the other screen.’ Eggsy posed in front of the computer with his hands on his hips and tapping his toe.

‘Do you forget that I have the ability to blast horrible music through your comm for hours on end?’ Merlin replied. ‘Fix your hair and act like the gentleman that Harry and I taught you to be. Status showing active and holding. Continue to hold the castle and execute Excalibur Protocol if deemed necessary. Arthur has also requested that I tell you that if you blow something up on this mission you will be filling out the paperwork and you will be the water room victim for the next three recruit classes.’ I stood then went to Eggsy and ruffled his hair as he glared at Merlin. I pressed a kiss to his freshly shaven jaw and stepped back. 

‘No worries Merlin, I’ll take his lighters.’ I gave Eggsy a wink that Merlin couldn't see. ‘Merlin, I’ve been reviewing the video and something about the building is bugging me, it’s like I know it but I can't place where it is. Can you work some magic and see if you can give me some stills? Maybe someone here knows where it is, I can’t see Cole taking him far. Have you managed to track down Cole’s file?’ Merlin shook his head, a frustrated frown creasing his features. 

‘Not yet. The minions are working on narrowing down the proposing knight but it is hard because for your class each knight proposed two candidates except for Harry who we know was your mentor. The problem that we’ve run into is that your class was the one before the major hack. We were never sure what all was taken but now that we are looking so deep into the files I have a feeling that this is connected to Cole. If it is Cole that hacked us I’m afraid to tell you that he is extremely good with tech. Good enough that he can get around my firewalls and boobytraps.’ I was stunned, Merlin is our tech wizard which is how he earned the Merlin title. For someone to be just as good or better than him was scary. 

‘I’ll have the stills to you within a few minutes, Arthur has been coordinating the emergency extraction of the knights away from home. If Cole has been in our system before then I’m afraid he could get back into it again especially if he created himself a backdoor that I haven't found yet. If things change on either problem you will be informed. Until then continue to hold while we get everyone else taken care of but keep comms open.’ Eggsy and I both nodded our affirmative and watched as Merlin’s face disappeared. 

‘So you two are James Bond and run around blowing shit up?’ Doug said from the couch where he had been listening to the conversation with Merlin.

‘Our suits are tons better than Bond’s,’ I replied as I looked over Eggsy’s clothes carefully. He had went with the same style as I had except he had gone with a black lightweight blazer and I could tell he had went with his double shoulder holster that his outfit didn't hide from the untrained eye. He had on the Kingsman jeans that were tailored to show his strong thighs that he had paired with Kingsman boots. He looked yummy to say the least. Eggsy smirked when he realized I was checking him out and bent down a bit so the his mouth was next to my ear. 

‘When we finish ‘ere you can rip it offa me an ‘ave your wicked way wif me,’ he said quietly, breath tickling the shell of my ear just how he knew I loved. 

‘As lovely as he does look Guenievre, there will be no clothes ripping in the immediate future. I am sending you a file packet with the images you requested. Please refrain from repeating the Budapest incident.’ Merlin’s voice barked into our ears. Nothing like a mood killer. I pulled myself away from my very tempting boyfriend and went to the laptop that had the new file downloaded on the screen. 

‘But Budapest was fun,’ Eggsy protested as I started looking through the photos that Merlin had sent. Doug and Maci both looked over my shoulder as I flipped through the photos. I couldn't find anything in the photos that I hadn't found already in the video so I passed the laptop around to the others in the family to see if they recognized anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but at least I am posting multiple chapters at a time. Kudos to you if you noticed the Avengers line, I've actually been considering an Avengers and Kingsman crossover so who knows what the future brings


	9. You Know That I'll Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard how protective momma bears are? Well you should see a sister bear...

Dinner was a noisy affair as the kids were all excited to be staying at Mamaw’s house again with the whole family but a few of the kids asked why we were all staying at Mamaws again, thankfully Mamaw had cut in and told the kids that she was sad and lonely and had wanted everyone back in the same house before Eggsy and I went back home for a while so we were just going to be having a sleepover for a few nights.

Eggsy took the first watch shift once the kids had settled down while I dozed on the couch next to him. Most of the time when were were on missions where we needed to sleep we didn’t have anything that was nice to fall asleep on so most of the time we made due with leaning on each other or a wall so laying on a couch with my head in his lap was like royal treatment for a mission. No matter how comfortable I was I still positioned myself so that I could be up in a second if I needed to be but I was fully relaxed because Eggsy was petting my hair as he watched something on the television and kept an eye on the satellite feed that Merlin had switched into night vision. 

We weren’t the only ones in the living room, with so many people in the house the beds were quickly taken. Chuck and Lyndsie were in the spare room Harry and Merlin had used with their children and Doug and Maci were in the other room with their boys. Mamaw had a spare fold out bed that she had decided to sleep on in the dining room and had given her bed to Aunt Diane and Uncle Pete. Aunt Vicky and Uncle Norm were in the recliners across from where Eggsy and I were on the loveseat and Mom and Dad were camped out on the couch in the back of the room. 

Eggsy and I switched the watch around three in the morning and switched positions so that he was the one getting the relaxing hair petting to help lull him to sleep. I was honestly surprised that I had been able to get any sleep, something was still nagging me so I slip my glasses on and watched the video again. 

‘Nothing good will come from you watching that video over an over again Lass.’ Merlin said into my earbud. 

‘I know Merlin but he’s my brother and he wouldn't be in this position if I hadn't become who I am.’

‘That may be lass, but he is a copper, he puts his life on the line every day he puts on that uniform. What if this was something that was not connected ta us? He could still have been taken or been in a shootout. He has you for his backup in this as soon as we find him because we will. As soon as we have a location on him you will go in there in true Kingsman fashion and get your brother back and kill the fuckers that have done this to your family just like you did the first time,’ Merlin said. He hardly ever gave me a pick me up speech but I had to admit that he was very good at them. I gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see it.

‘Thanks Merlin,’ I replied quietly not wanting to wake Eggsy who had finally drifted off to sleep. I turned my attention to the television and started flipping through the channels, finally settling on a Law and Order rerun marathon that advertised it was on all night.

People started shifting and moving around near six thirty, Aunt Vicky was the first one to fully wake up closer to seven. She seemed somewhat surprised to see me sitting up and fully awake, then her eyes drifted to where my fingers were carded through Eggsy’s hair.

‘You really love him don't you?’ She whispered. I looked down at his sleep relaxed face and I couldn't help the smile on my face. 

‘Yes I do.’ 

Aunt Vicky nodded and then got up from her chair and went into the kitchen. I heard her start the coffee pot and then I heard what sounded like cracking eggs for breakfast. Mom and Mamaw woke next and went into the kitchen to help my aunt and tried not to make a lot of noise so the rest of the house could continue sleeping. They made enough noise however that Eggsy slightly woke up and turned over so his face was pressed into my stomach. I carded my fingers through his hair and gently scratched his scalp as he settled back into sleep. I figured I would let him sleep as long as I could since I was pretty well wired for a bit but my thoughts were interrupted when Merlin pinged both of us and Eggsy was alert and sitting up within moments. Our sudden movements alerted the women that were in the kitchen and they popped their heads around the corner curiously.

‘Guinevere, Mordred, suit up. I’ve a lock on the location an I’m feeding coordinates to you now. Mordred, you’re going to need a fast ride for the extraction so I suggest you use your skills and steal something amazing as I haven’t had time to arrange you anything yet.’ Merlin was still speaking to us as we jumped up and began moving. Eggsy grabbed our suit bags and handed me mine. We had both gotten used to stripping and changing with other people around so we changed in the living room as Merlin filled us in on the route we would take to my brother. I pulled all of my weapons and holsters out of their hiding spots and set them down then stripped down to my skin armor and panties. I could feel my families eyes burning into my back as I unzipped my suit bag, grinning when I saw the bespoke suit in the bag.

It was one of my favorite suits because Harry had given it to me when I completed my training. I usually only wore it for special occasions but for this mission I needed the comfort it brought me. I pulled on the starched white shirt and buttoned it quickly, then tucking it into the dark navy pants that were tight on my hips and thighs but loose around my calves. I threaded my belt through the loops and worked my cufflinks into their spots, then slipped into my double shoulder holster and added my handguns. I slipped on my oxfords with the toe blades on over the rainbow ankle socks that Harry hated but was secretly fond of and smiled every time he saw them. My cufflinks, watch, signet ring, and bracelet on already so my final accessory touches I added were my earrings that Merlin had designed to be miniature smoke bombs and my necklace which had a simple clear stone that turned into a flash bang when it was broken. 

My last article of clothing was my jacket that was the same color as my pants and a white pocket square. After they were in place I filled my jacket with my throwing knives and extra ammunition and every grenade lighter that I had in my kit which was actually quite a few. 

‘What’s goin’ on?’ Dad asked sleepily from the couch. I looked over at him and then slid my glasses back on after I checked my hair to make sure it was still in an appropriate style. 

‘Merlin found him. We’re going to fuck some people up and get my brother back,’ I replied. I turned to Eggsy who had completely slipped into his Mordred role just as easily as I had slipped into Guinevere. We were the badass Kingsman that you didn't want to piss off after all.

‘Is this new?’ I asked curiously looking over since I couldn't recall seeing it in our closet or having brought it to the cleaners before.

‘Yes love, the recruits ‘ad to learn how to measure a few weeks ago while you were playing aroun’ in Hong Kong with ‘Arry so I figured why not get a new suit.’ I raised my   
eyebrows and couldn't help but bite my lip. He had went with a dark nearly black grey and had kept the double breasted look like his other suits but this one was tailored perfectly, if not a little tight, showing off his arms and trim waist. He had paired it with the classic white shirt and Kingsman tie and white pocket square. 

‘Looks very good,’ I said as I straightened his tie then we turned back to the computer to see Merlin. 

‘My babies have grown so well. Alright children, off you go on your murder spree.’ Merlin said cheerfully. ‘Saxon Protocol is activated. Enjoy Excalibur team.’ 

‘I think Merlin has spent way to much time behind the computer screen,’ I whispered to Eggsy who was cringing. 

‘Right you are love.’ I turned to Mom and Dad who were staring at me. Mom brushed her hands over my shoulders.

‘You look so grown up,’ she said quietly. I could tell she was holding back tears.

‘I’m going to get him back,’ I insisted. ‘I will not let another brother die.’ I pressed a kiss to my mom’s hair and looked over her shoulder at my father and gave him a nod and then I followed Eggsy out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fact about me... I have extreme anxiety and sometimes extreme depression to the point that I've had to take up to a month long leave from work because I couldn't even leave my house without a panic attack happening. Over the last 5 years I've learned tricks to fool the anxiety but sometimes it still get the best of me. Out of all the attacks that I've had I remember one more than anything because someone that I thought I loved an trusted had caused it. I remember running from this person and screaming uncontrollably so much my throat was raw. My brother, who is 5 years younger than me, helped me through the attack and protected me from the person who caused it. I will always remember his voice echoing in my head and helping me control my breathing.   
> The chapter title is from a song called Torches by X Ambassadors and it reminds me that my brother will always be my protector and I will be his.


	10. She's A Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Emi's stuff...

We made one stop on our way to my brother that Merlin had flagged as a promising place for Eggsy to get a ride for extraction. The shop Merlin had flagged was a motorcycle repair garage with a small showroom in the front. Merlin being Merlin had already worked his magic and disabled the alarm and put the cameras on a loop so the only thing Eggsy had to do was pick the lock on the back door and find the keys to the bike he picked. 

‘Holy fuck Merlin, are you seeing this?’ Eggsy said over the comms. I had parked a couple of stores down from the garage so I had no idea what he had stumbled upon.

‘Mordred, if you don’t steal that one I am going to be highly disappointed in you,’ Merlin replied which spiked my curiosity. It must be amazing if Merlin is egging him on to steal it. I didn’t have to wait very long before Eggsy raised the garage door and rolled out on a Yamaha R1.

‘If I didn’t have such an amazing car I would be jealous,’ I said as Eggsy went back inside and returned with a helmet after he closed the garage. 

‘There’s nothing to be jealous of dear girl, Mordred hand selected everything on that car for you even if he will not admit it,’ Harry said in my ear surprising me a bit since I expected Merlin. 

‘Guinevere there is an ally three blocks from the target building that looks to have adequate cover for your car, Mordred will be parking closer so he can provide cover after you recover your brother.’ As Harry spoke a new map came up on my glasses feed and showed a highlighted route to the ally.

‘Copy Arthur,’ I replied as I pulled back onto the highway with Eggsy right on my tail. Eggsy and I split up when we got to a run down part of town that I remember used to host a craft festival each year. From the looks of it, the festival hadn't been hosted here in quite a few years. 

With it being so early in the morning, the streets were empty and I steered into the alleyway without meeting another car. However when I parked and stepped out of the car I felt eyes on me. 

‘On your right, behind that dumpster.’ I turned quickly as I reached inside my jacket and brought out one of my guns.

‘Come out so I can see you, hands in the air,’ I ordered adding a touch of a British accent to my voice. I heard some shuffling behind the dumpster and slowly a man came out with his hands held in the air. I could tell even from this distance that he was covered in dirt and grime. His clothes looked as if they hadn't been washed in a few weeks and I could just imagine the smell if I was downwind of him. 

‘Who are you and what are you doing here?’ I asked, keeping my weapon down but ready to bring it up in an instant if I needed it. 

‘John Mays, I was sleepin’ til I heard your car.’ Harry had done a facial recognition on the man and I could see that he had told me the truth about his name. Mays was an army vet that had lost his home after he returned home and couldn't hold down a job because of post traumatic stress disorder. 

‘You a cop?’ He asked as he looked me over. 

‘Something like that Mister Mays, now I have a proposition for you. Keep an eye on my car and make sure that no one bothers it and forget I was ever here today and I’ll give you five hundred dollars.’ The man’s eyes went wide as he nodded. ‘Good, we have an agreement sir, if I do not return within a couple of hours or so then someone will be here after the car and they will give you your reward. However they must tell you that Guinevere sent them.’ Mays nodded again and moved a bit closer to my car as I started on my path to meet with Eggsy. 

I found him in the shadows of an old carpet store across from the building where my brother was supposed to be. I remember the building across from us slightly because it used to be an older antiques store. Everything clicked into place about why video kept bugging me, I had been in that store every time I had gone to the civil war festival that ran down one of the streets nearby. I used to go into the store with my grandpa during the festival when I was little and look at all of the Civil War memorabilia that was the stores specialty. 

‘Schematics Merlin?’ Eggsy asked quietly as we watched the front of the building. I could see movement in the ground floor windows but it wasn't clear enough to determine if it was just one person or a lot of people. 

‘The building was originally a three story however after the business that was in the building moved out the place was left to rot. The roof has completely collapsed an I canna guarantee how stable the second floor is. Blueprints show tha’ the bottom floor is divided into a half dozen smaller rooms on the left side and a larger single room on the right divided by a hallway. The second floor has a balcony that overlooks the first floor. The second floor is divided into five rooms that look to be storage rooms.’ I pictured the inside of the first floor how I remembered it when I was little. 

‘I’ll go around the back and cause a diversion. Guinevere will take the front and I’ll take the back. We clear the first floor and move to the second,’ Eggsy said. I had no protests for his plan so I just nodded and ducked out of sight behind some old storage crates as Eggsy took off to head the long way around. I used the time to center myself, with Eggsy humming as he ran through the shadows and parkored his way around. 

‘Ah, Merlin? If I set something on fire and it just so happens to explode does it count against me?’ Eggsy asked curiously. I couldn't contain my snickers as Harry let out an exasperated sigh. 

‘Darling, your other half is going to make me go as bald as Merlin, please try to contain him,’ Harry said sadly. Before I could reply I spotted smoke coming from the parking lot in the back of the store then I heard a small explosion. 

‘Guinevere, I would give them a minute then head over,’ Eggsy said.

‘Do I want to know what you’ve done?’ I asked cautiously. 

‘I may have set fire to a rubbish bin and the fire might then have spread to a car…’ I sighed but I was grinning. That’s my Eggsy for you. I watched a few men run out of the front of the building and start towards the back at a run. 

‘Mordred, I have three heading toward the fire from the front.’

‘Copy Guinevere. I have five already around the back trying to put out the fire.’

‘Guinevere, you are go for entry through the front, I am reading six heat signatures on the first floor and three on the second floor,’ Harry said in my ear. I stepped out from behind the crates and started toward the front of the building with my gun drawn. I eased down the front wall until I was at the door and waited for a moment. 

‘Guinevere when you open the door there will be a room to your immediate right and another to the immediate left,’ Harry spoke as a small blueprint display came up on my glasses lense. ‘Both are clear from heat signatures but proceed with caution.’

I slipped in through the front door silently and took in my surroundings. The building smelled of mold and mildew probably from the roof collapse. Most everything was dusty that was left in the store which didn't look like much except for glass display cases that I remembered used to hold coin and stamp collections. I started with the smaller rooms first, clearing those easily until I came to the last room where I could hear voices and my glasses showed two heat signatures. I eased my gun into the holster silently and replaced it with a knife. The door to the room was slightly ajar so I peeked inside and saw that there were two men sitting inside at a table eating what looked to be Ramen and watching a television. Both men were slightly turned towards the television giving me the advantage to ease into the room and quickly jab my knife deep into the jugular of one of the men and then grab the head of the other man and twist. I grimaced as I felt his neck snap. The man I had stabbed was quickly bleeding out and gurgling in his own blood, when I removed my knife from his throat a splash of blood came with it, splashing my jacket and staining my white shirt. 

‘Two down on my end,’ I whispered as I wiped my knife off on one of the mens shirts. 

‘I’m about to drop in on a couple,’ Eggsy replied. Before I could reply I could hear a loud shriek come from what sounded like the second floor. I stepped out from the room I was in with my gun drawn and charged into the large room that was showing four heat signatures. There was some surprised yelling when I made my entrance with a bullet to the head of the person who started shooting at me first. I immediately caught sight of my brother still tied to his chair thankfully he was conscious but looked like he had gone twelve rounds with a cement block. 

My moment of hesitation cost me a bullet to the shoulder that was stopped by my suit but still caused me to stumble a bit from the pain so I tucked myself into a roll and went behind a display case that gave me a bit of cover and was up shooting the next moment. Really there was no competition between us however one of the goons was a lot bigger than I was and between him and a slightly smaller comrad that had charged in through the back door after I killed goon number two, they managed to use hand to hand and knock my weapon from my hand. The bigger of the two managed to get behind me after I thought my kick to his solar plexus would have kept him occupied until I finished the other guy with a stab through the eyeball with one of my knives, and he managed to tackle me and pin me up against the wall by my throat my feet not touching the floor and I was unable to breath for the most part. 

Apparently the idiot forgot who he was dealing with because he didn't expect me to slam my head into his face to disorent him once his face was in headbut range. I just happened to close my watering eyes just in time as the blood splattered all over my face. I dropped down and was surprised to find that all the evil men in the room were dead, the one that had been holding me no longer had more than half a skull, but then I caught sight of Eggsy standing on the balcony of the second floor with his gun raised. 

‘Status Guinevere?’ Harry said in my ear as I calmly stood and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some of the blood and brain matter from my face. 

‘I’m great Arthur, exploding heads are one of my favorites. Besides that, I took a shoulder hit that is going to leave a wonderful bruise and I’m down one clip.’ 

‘Aye lass, that’s one for the record books,’ Merlin chimed in. I grinned and quickly swapped the clips in my gun for a full one then holstered it to retrieve my knife from the comrad’s eye as I approached Chris.

‘What the fuck Emily!’ I smiled a bit and bent to cut his legs free as Eggsy appeared beside me. 

‘Short version, I’m a super spy and the guy that took you is holding a grudge because I got the job and he didn’t, plus Eggsy might have threatened to kill him if he ever messed with me last time they were near each other but that’s a story for another time.’ I helped Chris to his feet slowly. 

‘Hold up Guinevere, I’m still showing a heat signature in the building. It could be Cole,’ Eggsy said. I looked at the map on my glasses and confirmed. 

‘Arthur how long do we have before the idiots outside figure out that cars just don't magically burst into flames?’ I asked.

‘From the looks of things outside I would estimate maybe five minutes, probably less. Cole is not one of the men outside.’ Arthur didn’t have to speak the order. Both Eggsy and I knew that leaving Cole alive was not an option but seeing as how Chris could barely stand on his own I was hesitant about what to do. Merlin of course had an answer like always.

‘Mordred, give Chris your extra glasses a bug, then secure him in the second room. I’ll keep an eye on him.’ I snickered as Eggsy dug in the inside breast pocket and pulled out the spare pair of glasses he was required to carry because it seems that every villain we come across likes to hit him in his pretty face and break his glasses. The pair he pulled from his pocket were extremely different from our regular glasses. They were the same lense size but they were nearly paper thin, the frames were metal and slightly thicker than the lenses. These glasses screamed spy where as our regular ones looked more like prescriptions. 

‘These are one of Merlin’s prototypes, if you lose them he’s going to throw a fuckin’ fit an probably maim you himself,’ Eggsy said as he held them out to Chris.

‘I don’t need glasses,’ he replied confused. I rolled my eyes and took the glasses to jam them on my brother’s face. 

‘Press the left arm where they meet the face.’ 

‘What the shit. That is so freaking cool!’ Chris wheezed. I took the ear bug from Eggsy and slid it into Chris’ ear.

‘Christopher, this is Merlin an I will be your director for this little adventure. Do as I say and don't argue with me and you will make it out of this alive. Do we have an understanding?’ Merlin was broadcasting over each of our comm lines.

‘When this is over I’m going to need a fucking drink and an explanation,’ Chris mumbled. 

We made it into the room that Merlin had specified and I gently helped my brother to the floor in the corner of the room facing the door. I reached into my jacket and handed him one of my guns and my last two spare clips. 

‘We’re locking you in but if something happens Merlin will guide you out. My car is three blocks south being guarded by a bum. Tell him Guinevere sent you.’ I handed Chris one of my lighters. ‘This is a grenade, open the cap, flick it and throw. There is a five second delay. Use it if you absolutely have to and make sure that you’re far enough away from the explosion. Mom and Dad are expecting you home tonight.’

‘You’re talking like you’re going to die…’ Chris said grabbing my arm to keep me from pulling away.

‘I promised them that you would come home alive. I’m used to the threat of death, Eggsy and I both are. But I can’t lose another brother.’ I pulled my arm away and stood up straight. Eggsy looked over at me from where he was watching the door. 

‘Good?’ He could tell I was fighting with my emotions. I took a deep breath and settled myself and slipped back into Guinevere. 

‘Of course dear. Mordred, would you like to go kill a mother fucker with me? I feel like we haven't had a date night in to long,’ I said as I went to him and hip checked him. 

‘Guinevere, it would be my absolute pleasure to go on a murder spree with you. Shall we?’ I slid past him into the hall, letting Eggsy close the locked door firmly behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Queen because they shall always be amazing. Have a wonderful day!!


	11. Don't Fear The Reapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that you can't leave a job halfway done

We were silent going down the hall, locking each empty room we went past so that if the men outside came back in they would be thrown off Chris’ trail for a bit. We went up the stairs in single file, Eggsy first with me covering our backs. The molded carpet on the stairs muted our footsteps so much that I could barely hear them. Eggsy and I worked in tandem to clear the storage room on the second floor quickly and quietly, Merlin and Harry keeping us alerted to the men outside. We finally came to the room at the end of the hall that showed the heat signature inside of it. Problem was that the door was locked from the inside. 

‘Your glasses scans are clear. Bust the door,’ Merlin ordered. Eggsy handed me his gun and kicked the door in with one clean and powerful kick. I stepped past him with both guns out and entered the room with them trained on Carlton Cole. 

From the looks of him, times had hit him hard and hadn’t been very forgiving. Cole was thinner than I remembered but his face was almost gaunt like he hadn't been getting enough to eat. His hair was wild and greasy, looking as if it had been cut with kitchen scissors in chunks. An angry red scar ran down the left side of his face from temple to his cleanly shaved jaw. His blue eyes that haunted me in my dreams were the eyes of a madman. 

‘Baby Williams. How nice of you to drop in for a visit.’ Cole’s voice was like ice water down my spine but I stood strong and handed Eggsy his gun without even looking for him. 

‘And you brought Eggsy, how sweet but sadly expected. What is this another honeymoon for you two?’

‘Nah bruv, we came for a funeral,’ Eggsy answered. 

‘You took something of mine Carlton. You took my brother and tortured him, tortured my family, and I can’t let that stand.’

‘I didn’t plan on taking your brother, he just fell into my lap. I had planned on taking your mother actually. You are a tricky girl to pin down after all. I wanted revenge for what you had done to me, revenge for you having me kicked out of training and then disowned by my family. However revenge is a tricky thing and since you had been being groomed for Kingsman already then I knew that it would be hard to find something to get under your skin. I had to do quite a bit of digging to find out the reason for you to go off the deep end like that right after training. Oh don't look surprised, I have my connections and ways of finding things out.’ I could hear Harry and Merlin murmuring in my ear but I didn't pay them much attention. 

‘But see you have Arthur and Merlin wrapped around your finger. They would do anything for you for some reason. They kept you in Kingsman even though you were clearly unstable and gave you loads of therapy then sent you back out in the field. That raised the question about what they were trying to hide. So with me being the curious sort I hacked the system using my mentors credentials. Merlin never knew what hit him. Your file was my bedtime reading for quite some time Emily. I was so sad to get to the part where your brother died all because the unit he was supposed to be in worked as a backup for Kingsman but since you were being groomed there was some shuffling and your brother ended up in a unit where he never should have been. A unit where he was killed because he was in an active combat zone checking hostiles at a roadblock instead of being behind a desk playing with his drones. Your brother was taken and held hostage as a prisoner of war and when he fought back they killed him without a second of   
hesitation. All because you you Emily.’ 

I knew that I was partially to blame for my brothers death, I had made peace with myself for it with plenty of therapy hours, but it was still painful to hear.

‘I know where my faults are and I cannot change the past. My brother died serving his country. However where my country failed I succeeded, I brought my brother home and I slaughtered the men who killed him and tore my family apart. Just like I’m going to do to you.’ I handed my gun to Eggsy and threw myself at Cole, my fist meeting his cheek following up with my knee going into his balls. ‘That was for wanting to take my mother you shit head.’ Cole caught himself against the wall and used it to push himself off. I was already charging him and couldn't change my direction so I got a nasty blow to my cheek. I felt the skin split and the blood start flowing down my face. 

‘Mordred! Behind you!’ I turned as Merlin screamed through the coms and found Eggsy already engaged with a woman that I was sadly familiar with. 

‘Meet my wife, Jane. You may know her by her code name Cosmo.’ Cole was grinning as his wife and Statesman agent was going to town on my Eggsy but he was holding his own. 

‘What did you do? Try to rape her too?’ I spat at him then jumped at him as I eased a knife from my jacket. Knives had always been my specialty because I was fast with them and I treated them like they were an extension of my body not a tool. Cole was unprepared as I slashed him in the face. He suddenly became outraged and started moving with a furious purpose. I took several hits to my ribs hard enough that I was almost certain that a few of them were cracked. Most of his hits I could block or dodge but I did catch another fist in my face before his body was close enough to mine for me to bury my knife in his gut. 

I knew the moment the knife was buried in his belly that I hadn't managed to hit anything major because Cole twisted at the last second and sent my aim off by a couple of inches so I pulled the knife out with a twist of the blade. I may not have hit anything serious but blood began spreading across the dirty shirt Cole was wearing at a rapid rate, in my professional opinion I would give him five to ten minutes to live based on the depth of the stab wound and the fact that I had ripped the wound wider on the exit. He stumbled back and put his hand to the wound shocked. I twirled my knife through my fingers, he was as good as dead now. Part of me wished that it had been more of a fight but the other part of me was satisfied at my skills to be able to end him quickly. 

'I'm not a weak little trainee anymore. You couldn't even hod your own for five minutes against me."

I turned hearing a woman’s pained gasp from behind me. Eggsy looked a bit worse for wear but his glasses were still in one piece. He was down on one knee and toe blade was out on his oxford. I looked up at Cosmo to see her skin starting to rot from a deep slash across her throat. Maybe if she hadn't betrayed Kingsman and Statesman I would feel pity and remorse for her. Instead I felt nothing but cold satisfaction. Eggsy stood and used the wall to press the blade back in his shoe then came to me.

‘And by the way, my name is Guinevere, it's a pity you won't be alive long enough to use it.' I turned and looked over at Eggsy, 'I left him alive for you darling,’ I said with a painful smile after I spat out a mouthful of blood. 

‘Cole, do you remember my promise that I made you if you ever touched my Emily again?’ Eggsy asked as he took the bloody knife from my hand. 

‘I’m already dying. Not much you can do Egghead.’ Cole had sank down against the wall still trying to keep pressure on the wound.

‘Tell me, did you ever figure out my codename?’ Eggsy asked curiously as he crouched down close to Cole. During our training Eggsy was already a full agent but like most agents, he was never called by his codename and it became a game among the recruits to try and guess who he was. Cole was silent which Eggsy took as a no. ‘No? Well then I’ll jus’ ‘ave ta spell it out for you.’ Eggsy took the arm that was closest to him and set the blade of my knife to the skin. My knives were sharp enough that it was just with a gentle press that the blade was cutting through the skin. ‘M-O-R-D-R-E-D.’ Eggsy spelled the name out as he cut. Once the name was etched into Cole’s skin he stepped back and let me have my knife back. Cole looked at his arm for a moment, if he hadn't already been pale from blood loss he had went ghostly white when he realized who exactly Eggsy was. 

Eggsy had his own version of a troubled past and when he became a Kingsman he had also seeked revenge for tresspasses against him. Eggsy’s stepfather was the man who had made Eggsy’s life a living hell. Eggsy had been forced into a life of crime and slavery for a man who regularly beat him. He had been forced to work Smith Street and run drugs from the time he was sixteen. When Eggsy became a Kingsman he had returned home to take his mother and baby sister away from his stepfather. Dean Baker was found two days later in an abandoned warehouse where he had been brutally beaten, a name was carved into his skin, MORDRED. None of the Kingsman could blame Eggsy for what he had done to his stepfather after the truth came to light but he was required to go to therapy every other day until the Kingsman therapist declared him fit for field work again. The tales of Mordred however made their way through the Kingsman branches as one of the most brutal and cunning of the Kingsman. He was like the ghost we were all intimidated by. 

The night that Eggsy had found me he was on his way back to his room after one of his therapy sessions where things had gotten a bit too intense. He saved me and brought me back to his room where I stayed the rest of the night just talking to Eggsy. In the long run we had saved each other from the demons of our pasts. I had stopped him from killing Cole the first time around but I wouldn't make that mistake twice.

‘If only Guinevere hadn't stabbed you so deeply,’ Eggsy said wistfully as he slid his own knife from his suit jacket. This knife was Eggsy’s favorite, the blade was razor thin ceramic that never dulled but inside the blade is what made it so special. Merlin had crafted the blade himself with a hollow tube no bigger than a needle that ran down the inside of the back of the blade and tip of the blade had a small needle sized hole. The handle of the blade had an ejectable cartridge of a slower acting neurotoxin much like the one that covered our toe blades. I almost cringed when Eggsy plunged the blade into Cole’s stomach. Eggsy slapped a hand over Cole’s mouth to muffle the scream that echoed around the room. ‘You think tha’ hurts? Jus’ you wait mate.’ Eggsy pressed the small button on the hilt of the knife that released the toxin then twisted the blade and yanked the knife out, causing intestines and innards to slip put of the gaping hole. Eggsy calmly admired his work, ignoring the whimpers and muted screams, and wiped the knife off on Cole’s shirt. ‘Now mate, the remainin’ minutes of your life will be the most painful you’ve ever lived. Just make sure you remember that you brought this on yourself. Now enjoy and go to fucking hell.’ Eggsy stood and removed his hand. Immediately the screaming started again as the toxin visibly started rotting the organs that used to be in Cole's body. 

I took another look at Cole before turning to leave. I had beat my demon to a pulp and given him a life threatening wound. For the most part I had killed him and he could never hurt me or my family again. I felt Eggsy take my hand and thread our fingers together. He was being my rock and keeping me grounded again. I gave his fingers a gentle squeeze and leaned into him a bit.

‘Come on darling, let’s go grab my brother and get out of here,’ I said as Eggsy helped me out of the room. Once we were out of the room and had pulled the door closed Eggsy stopped me by standing in front of me. He gently cupped my uninjured cheek.

‘Are you alright love?’ He asked quietly. I hesitated with my answer, long enough to search my feelings like our therapist Morgana had taught us. 

‘I’ll be fine when we get out of here.’ My answer was honest and Eggsy could tell.

‘Well then, we aim to please.’ We slowly went down the stairs and then sped up when we heard shouting coming from the back of the store. Eggsy gave the special knock on the door of the room where Chris was then quickly picked the lock on the door with his tie pin. Chris had his weapon trained on us until we were safely inside the room and had the door locked again. 

‘Well lady and gentlemen, it seems that you have company and the only way out of that building is through that door you’ve just locked,’ Merlin broadcasted. I held back the urge to groan as I went over to Chris and helped him stand. 

‘Do you think you can cover us?’ I asked as Chris propped himself up on the wall. He was having some trouble breathing and I was getting worried that if we josteled him to much it would get worse. Chris nodded and pulled my gun from his holster. I went back to Eggsy who was guarding the door.

‘Got any ideas?’ I asked.

‘Well I don’t think they’ve figured out that we’re still here, we can go stealth and take them out or we can go out shooting which is more likely what’s going to happen.’ I nodded my head in consideration. 

‘Heat signatures are showing that there are fifteen of them and they have just discovered the massacre they you two have left and they are rapidly clearing the back rooms and moving to the upper floors. I’m showing four more signatures guarding the front doors so you won’t be making it out without a firefight,’ Harry said. Plan B it was then. I looked over at Eggsy who pulled me against him and kissed me hard, when he kissed me like this it was like a last kiss in case one of us didn't make it. We pulled away from each other when Chris cleared his throat. I shot my brother the bird without taking my eyes off of Eggsy. We had done this many times but something felt off deep in my gut. 

I didn't have time to dwell on my feelings because someone tried to open our door. Eggsy and I snapped to attention and we both aimed carefully with the help of our heat signature setting on our glasses and both shot through the door into the idiot trying to come in. As soon as we heard the bodies hit the floor we pushed out of the room and ran into five more men coming down the hall and shooting at us. Since I had given Chris my extra clips I ran out of bullets fairly quick so I used my only shotgun round and then took a page from Harry’s book. I easily broke my gun down so I had the slide in one hand and flipped the rest of the gun in my other hand so that I was holding what was left of the barrel and I used the butt as a club. 

I lost my slide when I made a rookie mistake and accidentally buried it to deep into a goons neck and I couldn't pull it out in time before another goon was on me. I lost my footing and fell down to the floor, rolling and trying to get the better position. I managed to roll on top of Goonie and I slipped a knife from one of my holsters and I stabbed him through the eye. I was standing back up when I felt the skin on the back of my neck prickle but before I could turn around and an arm snaked around my body and a knife was plunged into my side. Merlin had designed our suits to be bulletproof but a blade could split the weave of the kevlar fibers, every agent knew the suits and under armor were not knife proof but the bigger problem we usually had was firearms so we made due. However, when you’re being stabbed by a reach around you realize your mistake very quickly. All the breath in my body seem to leave me as the knife was pulled out, thankfully smoothly. I could hear Eggsy screaming and everything was going in slow motion as I slowly sank to the floor on top of the body I had just put there. I felt blood splatter my face and body as I came back to awareness. 

‘Guinevere you have to get up.’ I focused on the voice in my ear, Harry, my brain was not all together. ‘Guinevere. Get up now. Mordred needs you.’ 

I looked around and saw that Eggsy was being overpowered. The man I was laying on had a M4 strapped across his chest. I fumbled for the buckle and finally got it to release. 

My brain was slowly coming back online and I could feel the blood seeping through my clothes so I pressed a hand hard against the wound and then lifted them M4 and took aim. Eggsy let himself fall and hit the floor as I let the bullets fly, aiming high so that most of the hits were head shots. Kingsman love head shots because we were demented people and trusted our handlers and minions to help us keep count for our extremely demented kill board. The gun clicked as the clip ran out just as the last goon fell to the ground. 

Eggsy cautiously lifted his head and when he figured out that I had eliminated the threats he quickly made his way to me and crouched down beside me. 

‘Eggsy she’s losing blood fast. Get her back to her brother and go clear the outside, I’m not seeing any heat signatures but I couldn't see Cosmos either.’ Merlin was broadcasting to both of us. 

‘I’ve got medics enroute to Mamaw’s house it is to hot for them to come to your position,’ Harry said. I tried to help Eggsy as he helped me stand but I was dead weight pretty much. 

‘Harry she’s losing consciousness!’ Eggsy’s voice was panicked.

‘Her blood pressure is falling and her pulse is erratic. Eggsy bottom seam of your jacket there’s a syringe. It’s going to help stop the rapid blood loss and keep her calm.’ I felt myself lowered to the floor and I could hear Chris talking fast and loud. 

‘Come on Emi, don’t leave me,’ Eggsy’s worried face filled my vision. ‘Don’t fall asleep love.’ I felt a pinch near the stab wound but I was slightly more worried about the fact that I couldn't feel my toes and that my fingers were numb and cold. I tried to tell Eggsy but he shushed me.

‘Remember love, if one of us dies the other goes as well. I’m not ready to go yet so neither are you.’ I felt something wet hitting my face then something was rapidly banging. 

More gunshots. 

I tried to open my eyes and find out what was happening but my eyelids were so heavy. 

I could hear screaming and cursing flying around me but I was so tired.

My last thought before I let the blackness surround me was my love's blue green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Fear The Reaper will always be one of my favorites. I remember riding around in the car with my parents and listening to classic rock and this was always one we jammed out to. Side note...only one more chapter


	12. I Will Hold You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending has arrived

I slowly drifted awake but I had a hard time trying to open my eyes to find out the source of the insistant beeping so I could shoot it or find some water for my burning throat. I tried to move my fingers but they didn't seem to want to cooperate either. My body was against me and keeping me trapped it seemed. I could make out soft snores coming from beside me. Eggsy was here, I would know those snores anywhere. I was still so tired but I needed to see him. I focused and ordered my eyes to open so I could see my darling. I finally cracked my eyes open but I had trouble focusing for a moment. Things were blurry but when I found Eggsy everything came into focus. He was sleeping in a chair next to my bed, slouched and his stubble covered chin cradled in his palm. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was dressed in a shirt with more wrinkles than a crumpled piece of paper that had been smoothed out. He looked slightly dirty as if he had rushed through a shower and his hair was messy and greasy. As if he felt me watching him Eggsy’s eyes flew open and met mine.

‘Hey sweet girl,’ he whispered. His voice was hoarse whether it was from overuse or sleep I couldn't tell. He slid to the edge of his chair and reached out and took my hand. ‘Don’t try to talk yet. They had a tube down your throat to help you breath so your throat is gonna be sore.’ That was an understatement. We were interrupted when a nurse that I thought I recognized came into the room and started fussing over me and calling for the doctor but giving Eggsy a wide berth. Eggsy was forced to stand against the wall as the doctor came in and examined me and asked me questions. Apparently I had been out for almost a week and for the most part the stab wound was healing well but my ribs were still bruised to hell and back. Once the doctor had declared me fit for bed rest he and the team of nurses left quickly. I was shocked to see that somehow Harry and Merlin had snuck into my room while I was occupied. A nurse popped back into my room with a cup of ice chips that she carefully handed to Eggsy and then fled as if the room was on fire. I shot him a look and let him feed me an ice chip. Merlin and Harry were smirking and took the empty chairs so Eggsy sat gently down on the side of my bed.

‘Where…’ I rasped.

‘We’re home love. After you passed out I finished and got to your car while Chris guarded you and I got you both back to Mamaw’s where Harry had a medic team on standby. I gave you blood since we are an extremely compatible couple and we have the same blood type then they patched you up and got you stable but it was best to keep you in an induced coma to keep you from moving around too much and hurting yourself more. We got you on the jet and flew home.’ Eggsy kept up on the ice chips as he talked. Thankfully my body seems to be more with the program now that I was more awake so I made use of my sign language skills.

_**Where family** _

‘They’re here. They’re actually living in our house on holiday pretty much. They have minions as guards whenever they leave the house. Chris had his visit in our infirmary also but he was cleared a few days ago.’

_**You flew my whole family here**_ I signed shocked.

‘Yes dear. I authorized it because...well while you and Eggsy were taking care of Cole, he had another team move on the house. Your family fought hard and no one was seriously injured but the house was destroyed.’

_**Those bastards shot up my grandmother’s house**_ I signed angrily.

‘Kingsman is taking care of it Emily. Your Mamaw has been meeting with some of the contractors that we have on the bill to design the house she wants to replace the one she had.’ That made me feel slightly better.

**_When can I see them_ **

‘Soon love, you just woke up after all. I think your brother has a check up in a bit and he’ll probably stop in to check on you,’ Eggsy said fishing the last ice chip out of the cup.

_**He can stay with me while you go and get a decent shower and bring me clothes from home. I will not be flashing my ass when I can finally get out of bed.**_ Everyone laughed and Eggsy agreed.

Merlin and Harry stayed a bit longer and did a quick debrief with me before I got to tired and then Eggsy helped me look at my wound after they left. My ribs were molten red, purple and black still from the deep bruising that I could see peeking from under the compression wrap that was wound around my torso. My stab wound was bandaged but Eggsy carefully peeled back the tape so I could see the line of stitches that closed me up.

I counted twenty.

‘That was to close Emi. I almost lost you.’ I looked up into Eggsy’s blue-green eyes and could see how scared he was.

_**I would never leave you Darling. I love you too much to live without you**_. I could feel my eyes tearing up. Eggsy quickly ran his fingers under my eyes and wiped away my tears.

‘I love you to Emi, so much.’ Eggsy gently wrapped his arms around me, mindful of my wounds. Eggsy helped me settle back into bed but helped me shift over a bit so he could climb in next to me. Eggsy played with my hair, lulling me back to sleep, until he shifted away from me.

‘Chris is here love, I’m going to run home for a bit.’ I opened my eyes slowly and saw that my brother was indeed standing in the doorway of my room. I looked over at Eggsy who was easing himself off the bed so he didn’t jostle me to much. ‘Is there anything you want from home?’ Eggsy asked.

**_Clothes, my robe, and my blanket please._** Eggsy smiled and nodded and then gently kissed my forehead.

‘Of course. I’ll be back soon.’ Eggsy left the room after giving Chris a fist bump, then my brother came in and sat in the chair that Eggsy had been in when I first woke up.

‘Just had to outdo me on the injuries didn’t you?’ Chris teased. He was limping a little, moving stiffly, and his face was an ugly yellow color with butterfly sutures covering most of the cuts but he was grinning.

‘Can’t let you win all the time little brother,’ I rasped. Chris stared at me for a moment as if he was just seeing me for the first time in years.

‘I honestly don’t know what to say to you, thank you just isn’t enough. You went in there and I watched you kill and kick ass. It was scary amazing. You saved me…’

‘I would do it all over again. You are my brother, I would always save you, Kingsman just gave me the skills to do it and stay alive for the most part.’ I carefully reached out and grabbed his hand.

‘Can you imagine what Danny would say about us?’ Chris chuckled. I nearly froze at our brother’s name. ‘A cop and a secret agent. We have a fucking badass family.’ I grinned and gave Chris’ hand a gentle squeeze.

‘Yes we do. You would have been a great Kingsman.’

‘Is it true? What Cole said I mean…’ I looked over at my youngest brother.

‘Yes. Kingsman approached me when I was seventeen and I took the ASVAB test when I thought about joining the army. They offered me a better deal than the army ever could and they offered me a position at the London branch. I was able to start my training and conditioning in the States. I was transferred to London when a position opened up, I just had to compete for the spot that was open against twenty other candidates. Harry was my mentor since he was the one that had approached me initially.’ I stopped to catch my breath and Chris helped me take a couple of sips of water. I rested for a moment then continued my story. ‘We were down to the final six candidates when Cole decided to knock me out and drag me into a closet. Eggsy had been a Kingsman for over a year and he happened to be walking down the corridor and he heard the struggle. Eggsy saved me and we became inseparable...he was there when I found out about Danny. Eggsy helped me deal with Danny’s death and the things that Cole had tried to do to me but when Merlin managed to find out who had killed Danny I went off the deep end and they couldn’t stop me. I think you can imagine what happened based on what you saw me do.’ Chris nodded slowly. Eggsy had left his tablet on the bedside table, I nodded to it and Chris handed it to me.

I used my Guinevere credentials and remotely logged into my terminal. The file was easy to find since it was flagged with the only official reprimand that I had ever received in my Kingsman career. I handed Chris the tablet and let him read for himself while I closed my eyes and relaxed. I had finally told someone that wasn’t Kingsman what I had done for my family, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It felt like a short time later that Chris touched my hand. He had set the tablet down and was watching me, judging me.

‘I’m not afraid of you but just do me a favor, don’t ever die on a mission.’ I smiled a bit and nodded my agreement.

‘Promised Eggsy I wouldn’t,’ I mumbled.

‘Good because that dude is fucking psycho when you’re hurt.’ I raised my eyebrow. ‘He killed the two guys that were guarding the door with his bare hands then when we got to Mamaw’s the family was still going at it so Eggsy left us in the car and he stabbed a guy in the back of the neck and grabbed his M4 and started mowing people down.’ I shrugged that wasn’t unusual. ‘Then he went off on the medics. I thought he had snapped when the medics weren’t moving fast enough. He gave them this wicked grin and his teeth were covered in blood and he was playing with this fucking scary knife. He didn’t move the whole time we were on the plane and when we got here he started yelling and almost killed a nurse-’

‘The nurse was trying to give her an anesthetic that your sister is extremely allergic to and with her compromised already it could have killed her. I can’t help that I used what I ‘appen to have in my hand at the time to make sure that needle never touched Emi.’ Eggsy was leaning against the door of my room and must have been out in the hall for a while listening.

‘Eggsy protects me and I protect him, we’re a team.’ Eggsy stepped inside and came to my bed and kissed my forehead.

‘And he better have brought me my blanket.’

‘Twenty-five years old and you’re emotionally attached to this blanket like a two year old,’ Eggsy grumbled playfully as he slid a strap of a duffel bag off his shoulder and set the bag on my bed. He pulled out my blanket first and draped it across my chest then my robe was hung on the hook beside my bed and some of my clothes were set in the armoire that was in the corner.

‘Says the man that had to be told to take a shower.’ Eggsy flipped me off and then sat down beside me and pulled one last item from the bag.

‘I take back every single bad thing I have said about you.’ I said as Eggsy helped me lean forward slowly and started brushing my hair gently with my hairbrush. Chris stayed until the doctor came back in around dinner time and checked my wounds and gave me the good news that I could leave in a couple of days as long as I had someone to take care of me at home which didn't seem to be an issue since the family was staying in our house.

The doctor did say that it might be awhile before I was feeling back to my normal self due to the medications, blood transfusions, and the severity of my wounds. If I had been in reach of a gun I more than likely would have shot the doctor when he told me that I would not be returning to active field work for at least two months if not more.

Eggsy couldn't hide his smile at the doctors news because it meant that he didn't have to worry about me getting hurt or possibly dying on a mission. Knowing Eggsy, he would already be making plans to put me as Harry’s secretary when I could return to work. He knew however that he couldn't keep me out of the field for long though. For now though, I’ll let him keep thinking and plotting while I rested up for our next adventure which sounded like it was living in our house.

‘I’ve brought you something else luv.’ I shifted a bit so that I could see Eggsy from where I was laying against his chest in my hospital bed.

‘And what’s that?’ I could see some emotion flicker across his features, something that looked an awful lot like nervousness and anxiety.

‘Something I’ve had my eye on for a bit.’ I startled when I felt something slide onto my left ring finger but I kept my eyes on his face. Eggsy grinned down at me as he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. ‘Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! The chapter title is another song title by X Ambassadors and the last line is a nod to Bruno Mars, one of my friends proposed to his girlfriend by using that song and I couldn't believe how beautiful and sweet it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first work on Archive, please be gentle with me. Apparently I am not very good with tags so please forgive me! I've been working on this for a while so hopefully you all like it!


End file.
